Salut les Otaku
by Anotherstep
Summary: "Je présentais une émission qui s'appelle Salut les Geek." "C'est quoi un Geek?" Mathieu réfléchit un instant. Vu le lieu ou il se trouvait, il répondit: "C'est à peu près l'équivalent d'un Otaku."
1. Réveil (1 sur 2)

Salut les Otaku!

Oh, bonsoir, je ne vous avait pas vus. Vous êtes intéressés par cette marchandise? Je peux vous montrer cette magnifique dédicace à Lauracea pour cette fiction qui est de très bon goût. Ou bien ce disclaimer qui assure que mon personnage réel de Mathieu Sommet ne m'appartient pas tandis que l'autre et Gwen sont de mon invention... Bon, je sais bien que ce n'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus intéressant mais... Non, non, vous allez ou là? Partez pas! Ah, je vois. Vous êtes des personnes exigeantes n'est-ce pas? Et bien laissez moi vous présenter une histoire qui pourrai peut-être vous intéresser. Tout commença par une chaude nuit d'été.

Les étoiles scintillaient, montrant leur beau visage à la lune, éblouie. On ne voyait dans l'obscurité nocturne qu'un petit bosquet d'arbres éparts au milieu d'un immense champs ou ondulaient les épis de blé, telles les vagues d'une mer calme. Aucun bruit ne troublait le silence, si ce n'est les crissements furtifs des cigales et les battements faibles des chauves-souris. Dans ce paysage idyllique surgit une ombre. Elle traversait le champs, traçant un sillon d'ombre derrière elle et jetant des regards inquiets autour d'elle. Elle atteignit le bosquet et se glissa dans l'obscurité protectrice des arbres après s'être assurée une dernière fois de ne pas être suivie. Elle marchait d'un pas assuré, passant devant les arbres et les rochers sans les voir, sachant avec précision ou elle se rendait. Elle atteignit un arbre, plus grand que les autres, et regarda vers les cimes inatteignables du géant. Au sommet luisait une lumière tamisée et l'on devinait à peine les contours d'une cabane qui se détachait de la toison de l'arbre. La figure posa une main délicate sur l'écorce rugueuse et, le plus discrètement qu'elle pu, siffla. Aussitôt, la lumière s'éteignit. Dans le noir le plus total, l'ombre resta figée, le regard tourné vers le haut, pendant longtemps. Puis elle susurra:

"A mali estremi...

Une vois étouffée lui répondit du haut de l'arbre:

- Estremi rimedi.

La figure retira la main de la surface de l'arbre et recula de quelques pas. La lumière réapparût et une silhouette se dessina au bord de la cabane, jetant à l'autre une échelle de cordes qui se déplia dans sa chute vers le sol et arrêta sa course devant le nouvel arrivant. Celui-ci se saisit des premiers échelons et se hissa, barre par barre, le long de l'échelle pour arriver enfin, passant dans un trou carré, au milieu de la maisonnette de bois. Sans un mot, la figure posa ses mains sur les bords du trou et s'assit, les jambes ballantes, sur le rebord. Elle jeta un regard circulaire à la pièce qui contenait une table, une chaise, une lampe de chevet et un miroir de poche posés sur la table et une minuscule fenêtre donnant sur le ciel étoilé et la cime des arbres du bosquet. On devinait au loin les épis de blé du champs avec lesquels continuait de jouer le vent. Appuyé contre le mur se trouvait un jeune homme, pas très haut, ses cheveux bruns formants de légères mèches tombant négligemment sur son front et ses tempes. Ses grands yeux bleus, étincelants à la lumière de la lampe, tentaient de déchiffrer le regard de son interlocuteur.

- Je pensais pas que tu viendrais.

La figure se redressa et pénétra entièrement dans la cabane avant de rejeter en arrière la capuche de sa cape, laissant libre sa chevelure de feu qui s'étala sur ses épaules. Ses paupières s'ouvrirent, révélant des yeux d'un verts saisissant, légèrement tintés de brun et pétillants de malice. La jeune femme regarda le jeune homme dans les yeux, croisa les bras et, sans prendre la peine de répondre à son affirmation, demanda:

- Pourquoi tu t'enferme ici? Tu ne dois pas déprimer tout seul dans ton coin, rentre chez toi, oublie cette histoire et cherche toi quelqu'un qui t'aimerais vraiment pour ce que tu es.

- Tu ne peux pas comprendre, répondit-il, baissant les yeux.

- Mathieu...

Le jeune homme releva son regard vers la jeune fille, ses yeux s'embuant peu à peu de larmes.

- Tu crois toi aussi qu'on est pas fait pour être ensemble, non?

Ouvrant la bouche, prête à répondre, la jeune rousse se rendit compte que tout ce que cherchait son ami en ce moment, c'était du réconfort. Elle s'approcha et le prit tendrement dans ses bras. Elle l'entendit renifler quelques fois, raffermit sa prise autour du jeune homme pour bien lui montrer qu'il n'était pas seul, qu'il n'avais jamais été seul. Leur étreinte s'éternisait dans un silence confortable qui leur convenait à tout deux. Le jeune garçon se détacha enfin de son amie, essuya furtivement une larme restante et offrit un léger sourire à la jeune rousse qui le regardait, navrée. Elle lui tapota le bras, ne sachant trop que faire de plus pour lui, et son regard fut attiré par un dessin reposant sur la table.

- Qui est-ce?

Le jeune homme prit la feuille, la regarda un instant et, tournant son regard vers elle, lui répondit:

- Ça? je sais pas trop. Moi, je suppose, mais ça ne me ressemble pas.

La jeune femme observa l'auto-portrait et grimaça:

- On te reconnaît mais ce n'est vraiment pas réaliste. C'est comme un toi un peu moche.

- Merci pour ton compliment, répondit le pseudo artiste, ricanant.

- C'est pas que je dis que t'as pas de talent, hein, c'est juste que ce dessin là en particulier n'est pas super réussit.

Les deux amis se regardèrent en souriant un instant, puis Mathieu, puisque c'était son nom, regarda son dessin, un sourire triste sur le visage. Il s'approcha de la fenêtre et tendit le papier vers l'extérieur:

- Tu crois que les mondes parallèles existent?

- C'est une drôle de question, venant de quelqu'un qui ne jure que par le rationalisme.

Elle marqua une pause et devina plus qu'elle ne vit le sourire s'afficher sur le visage de son ami avant de répondre à sa question:

- Je pense que c'est possible mais je n'y croirais que lorsque j'en aurais une preuve tangible. Faut croire que tu m'influences.

- Moi, je n'y crois pas. Mais si ils existent, je veux faire un vœu. S'il y a un monde ou mon alter-ego est l'exacte réplique de ce dessin, je souhaite que l'on échange nos vies. Peut-être que dans son monde je réussirais à tout recommencer d'un bon pied et je ne vivrais pas ce que je vis ici.

Finissant sa phrase, le jeune homme déchira le dessin, encore, et encore, jusqu'à ce que des confettis ne s'envolent, emportés par le vent. Il les observa autant que la lumière blafarde de la lune le lui permit, puis se retourna vers son amie qui l'avait observé, imperturbable.

- Tu m'excusera de te trouver un peu barge.

Mathieu ricana:

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je sais bien que ce que je viens de faire est complètement idiot mais... Je suis un peu désespéré vois-tu?

La jeune femme sourit tristement et s'approcha de lui. Elle lui prit la main et déposa un léger baiser fraternel sur son front avant de le regarder dans les yeux et d'ajouter:

- Mais si ça marche, je vais faire quoi après avec ton alter-ego?

- De la compote de pommes."

Ils rirent doucement, aucun des deux ne pensant sérieusement à ce qu'il se passerai si le vœu se réalisait vraiment. Ils regardèrent le vent jouer tendrement avec les épis de blé au loin, discutèrent jusque tard dans la nuit, puis s'endormirent à même le plancher, profitant de cet instant de pure amitié et de la douce chaleur d'une nuit d'été.

* * *

Le soleil perçait ses doux rayons, séchant la légère rosée d'été qui brillait, larmes scintillantes, sur les épis de blé des champs. Le vent s'était chargé d'adoucir l'atmosphère étouffante de la nuit et continuait son léger vas et viens parmi les céréales ondulantes. La terre se réchauffait lentement, réveillant les oiseaux et les rongeurs, leur offrant une nouvelle journée de vie. Dans le bosquet, quelques rayons de soleil parvenaient déjà à percer le feuillage dense des arbres, éclairant les sous-bois de leur douce chaleur. Un de ces rayons, hardi, pénétra par une fenêtre étroite dans une petite cabane en haut d'un géant du bois et, poussant sa chance, osa caresser, du bout des doigts, la peau blanche de la joue d'un garçon endormi. Celui-ci grimaça, dérangé soit par le contact, soit par le pépiement des volatiles joyeux, remonta ses genoux contre son torse et se replongea dans son rêve. Riant, le rayon se tourna vers une autre figure non loin et s'empara de la chevelure rousse, s'amusant à la faire flamboyer de ses doigts délicats. D'autres rayons le rejoignirent et imitèrent ses gestes, réchauffant les cheveux de feu et la joue douce des deux endormis. Le jeune homme se sentait tiré de son rêve et, malgré ses effort pour y rester, finit par abandonner afin de retourner dans le monde triste et sombre de la réalité.

Il plissa le nez, se rendant soudainement compte qu'il était allongé sur une surface dure. Il se creusa la tête un instant et finit par soupirer; sans doute était-il juste tombé de son lit. Mais un détail attira son attention. Il effleura le sol devant lui et se demanda un instant s'il avait du parquet dans son appartement. Comme son esprit embrumé semblait ne pas vouloir répondre à cette question pourtant existentielle, il décida que c'était probablement le cas avant de se tourner sur le dos, levant une main lourde du sol pour la reposer presque aussitôt sur ses yeux, espérant se protéger des rayons baladeurs. Il entama un profond bâillement et se frotta lentement le visage de sa main qu'il avait eu le courage de soulever plus tôt, comme pour se donner l'illusion qu'il ne suffisait que de faire ces quelques gestes pour trouver les ressources nécessaire à l'ouverture de ses paupières qui restaient collées ensemble, indétachables. De son autre main il se gratta inélégamment le ventre, rassemblant son courage pour se relever, aller nourrir son chat et recommencer une énième journée de travail qui se terminerait par l'énième crise de "j'en peu plus, j'ai besoin d'une pause" adressée par sms à son meilleur ami de l'internet qu'il retrouverait pour l'énième fois à vingt heures dans leur bar habituel pour l'aider à décompresser. Oui, finalement, ce ne serait pas si mal une petite pause dans son train de vie infernal. Il grimaça et se cacha les yeux du soleil envahissant, songeant sérieusement à s'offrir enfin quelques semaines de vacances quand soudain, son cerveau repéra une information capitale. Il ne dormait jamais avec les volets ouverts.

Fronçant les sourcils, il ouvrit les yeux et toute activité cérébrale s'éteignit en lui tandis que sa bouche s'ouvrait sur un air de merlan frit. Le jeune homme fixa le plafond de la petite cabane, ses yeux en traçant lentement le pourtour, puis des tréfonds du trou noir que formaient ses pensées apparu une exclamation, toute petite, à peine murmurée, qui grandit jusqu'à être chuchotée, dite, criée, hurlée et arriva enfin à ses lèvre qui formulèrent ces quelques mots:

"What the f*uck?!"

Mathieu se redressa sur ses coudes précipitamment, observa la maisonnette dans ses moindres coutures, se demandant comment diable il avait bien pu se retrouver dans un endroit aussi étrange en une nuit. Mais plus que la surprise de ne pas s'être réveillé chez lui, ce qui le laissait le plus perplexe était qu'il avait l'impression d'être au milieu d'un décors en papier. Il songea que très probablement c'était le cas puisqu'il n'existait pas ce genre de matériaux dans la réalité. Oui, se rassura t-il, il s'était juste retrouvé dans un studio au milieu d'un décors peint. Il se soulagea un instant avant de sentir à nouveau une boule d'anxiété se former dans son ventre. Comment était-il arrivé là bon sang? Il n'était pas somnambule, et même s'il l'était devenu subitement, il ne connaissait pas de studio de ce genre à Paris; il devait sûrement y en avoir mais pas aux alentours de chez lui. Enfin, peut être que si mais comment était-il parvenu à entrer dans ce cas? Les propriétaires ne laisseraient pas la porte grande ouverte, si? Le pépiement joyeux des oiseaux dehors le firent soudain sursauter et il se leva précipitamment pour se jeter sur la petite fenêtre. Ce qu'il y vit le glaça d'effroi.

Tout, absolument tout ce que voyaient ses yeux, n'était pas réel. Pas dans le sens que ça n'existai pas, simplement que ce qui apparaissait n'aurait jamais dû exister, physiquement parlant. Les feuilles, les oiseaux, le ciel, les nuages, le soleil même, tout était dessiné. Encore un décor, pensa t-il, sachant parfaitement qu'aucun réalisateur de modèles, aussi doué soit-il, ne pouvait monter un paysage pareil avec autant de réalisme. L'illusion était parfaite, tout simplement; on se serait cru dans un dessin animé et le champs de blés qu'il apercevait plus loin rajoutait du vrai à l'illusion. Mathieu écarquillait les yeux, les fermants et les rouvrant tour à tour, espérant à chaque fois que cette vision impossible disparaisse mais rien n'y faisait. Le paysage restait le même.

Soudain son attention fut attirée par un flash de couleur sur sa droite. Appréhendant sa prochaine découverte, il tourna la tête d'un mouvement lent et saccadé vers le mouvement qu'il avait perçu du coin de l'œil. Pendant un instant, il hésita entre la panique et le soulagement face à la figure allongée au sol. Il s'agissait visiblement d'une femme, tout à fait réelle, qui se trouvait couchée sur le côté lui tournant le dos et dont la chevelure rousse qui avait trahi sa présence précédemment tombait négligemment sur ses épaules, cachant son visage. Mathieu s'obligea à inspirer et expirer calmement plusieurs fois, ralentissant les battement effrénés de son cœur, avant de se pencher vers la jeune fille endormie, ayant pris la décision de lui demander des explications sur ce qui les entourait. Il se mit à croupis et posa une main tremblante sur son épaule, espérant que ce simple contact la réveillerais, échoua, la secoua légèrement en chuchotant:

"Mademoiselle? Dites, vous dormez?

Et à sa grande surprise, elle lui répondit:

- Ta gueule Mathieu, laisse moi dormir encore un peu. On est en weekend.

Et sans un mot elle ramena un pan de sa légère cape sur son épaule et se rendormi aussi sec. Mathieu quand à lui restait pétrifié, la main encore posée sur le bras de la jeune femme, les yeux grands ouverts. Elle connaissait son nom. Elle semblait proche de lui. Sa main... Était... Oh mon Dieu. Il retira la sienne discrètement et se pencha au-dessus du corps inerte de la fille pour mieux voir ses mains... Dessinées. Il retourna brusquement la jeune femme sur le dos et, ignorant ses protestations, rejeta sa chevelure en arrière. Ses yeux plongèrent dans ceux, grands et verts, de sa camarade qui le regardait d'un air désapprobateur et surpris.

- On peu savoir ce qui te prends ce matin? C'est quoi, tu l'a vu qui passait en bas ou quoi?

Le cœur de Mathieu s'arrêta. Il observa la fille, ignorant son visage désabusé. Il sentit ses yeux picoter. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il la relâcha, se redressa et se mit tout simplement à pleurer. Il sentit ses larmes couler du coins de ses yeux à sa bouche, il s'entendit renifler et il vit le visage de l'abomination en face de lui se radoucir. La créature pris un air inquiet et tenta de l'enlacer mais Mathieu se releva précipitamment.

- Ne m'approche pas! hurla t-il.

Il ne vit pas la tristesse envahir le visage de la jeune femme, trop occupé à son propre problème.

- Dans quel monde de fous je suis tombé? criait-il hystériquement, ses larmes ne tarissant pas. Ou je suis, putain? C'est quoi ce bordel? C'est quoi ce monstre qui se comporte comme un humain alors que ce n'est qu'un... putain... de... dessin? Merde!

- Mais ça va pas? Calme toi!

La jeune fille se releva et, empêchant du mieux qu'elle pouvait ses larmes de couler, tenta de s'approcher de son ami devenu fou.

- Mais comment tu veux que je me calme? continuait de crier le jeune homme, repoussant le monstre. T'es un manga! T'es un dessin, un personnage de manga! Tu ne peux pas me parler, c'est impossible! Je suis ou? Hein? T'es quoi?

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes? Je suis comme toi, Mathieu! Calme toi! C'est moi! Gwen! Ton amie!

- Je ne connais pas de Gwen, et non, je ne suis pas comme toi, putain, je suis humain moi!

- Calme toi! S'il te plaît, calme toi. Calmes..."

La fille hoqueta, grimaça, et se mit à pleurer bruyamment, couvrant son visage de ses mains. Mathieu l'ignora et aperçu soudain un petit miroir de poche posé sur la table. Il s'approcha, effaça rapidement les traces de larmes qui sillonnaient son visage, s'en saisit et regarda son reflet. Le visage fin dans le bout de verre réfléchissant le regarda en retour, ses trop grands yeux bruns agrémentés de pépites d'or et de fins traits blancs, l'ombre obscurcie de ses longs cils et des mèches de cheveux bruns clair, les sourcils fins, précis et légèrement plus foncés, sa bouche qui s'agrandissait démesurément; le doute n'était plus possible.

Mathieu était devenu un personnage d'Anime et il hurlait son désespoir à son reflet.

* * *

Bon, et bien... Dites moi ce que vous en pensez, par review, ça me fait toujours plaisir de vous lire.

Au début je voulais faire un OS et puis, finalement, l'inspiration m'ayant cueillie, je pense écrire une fiction complète à tendance (probablement très marquée) Matoine. Cependant, si vous pensez que cet OS se suffit à lui-même et que vous pensez qu'écrire une suite serait de trop, faites le moi savoir et il n'y en aura pas. Voilà, je félicite encore Lauraceae à qui je dédicace cette fic, c'est la première personne à avoir trouvé la réponse correcte à ma petite devinette dans le chapitre 4 de Blackmail.

Et je vous dit à bientôt pour une nouvelle fic et/ou pour la suite de celle-ci.


	2. D'aisoft et d'autres sujets

Bonjours à tous! Voici le chapitre deux. Je sais, il est très long, mais soyez contents, j'avais prévu d'écrire plus. Ce sera pour la suite ;)

Pour ceux et celles qui attendent le Matoine, ce n'est vraiment pas pour tout de suite, excusez moi. En tout cas, je suis en pleine période d'inspiration, autant pour ce projet que pour d'autres alors je risque de sortir aussi quelques OS (sûrement des Matoine ;) ) en parallèle.

Ce chapitre n'est pas nécessairement le plus intéressant mais bon, je pense que je vais prendre mon temps pour écrire vraiment tout ce que j'ai envie d'écrire. Mais j'espère que la partie intéressante ne va pas prendre trop de temps à s'écrire, autant pour vous que pour moi ^^

Disclaimer: Mathieu Sommet, Antoine Daniel, le chat, la série Noob et la marque McDonald ne m'appartiennent pas. Par contre, j'ai complètement inventé "La Citadelle" (et j'en suis fière). Je rajoute aussi que je ne gagne pas d'argent en écrivant, juste du plaisir. Donc je ne fais pas de publicité ni pour Noob, ni pour les Hellfest, ni pour les Geek Faëries. Voilà. Je crois que c'est tout.

Bref, bonne lecture et à bientôt!

* * *

C'était un soir de début d'été on ne peu plus ordinaire. L'astre des cieux commençait à disparaître lentement à l'horizon et la ville Lumière prouvait une fois de plus aux nombreux touristes que l'origine de son appellation était plus que justifiée. Des milliers de lumières pétillaient dans Paris, s'allumant et s'éteignant à tour de rôle, donnant l'impression à quiconque passerais par là qu'elle bougeait et possédait une volonté propre. Oui, Paris semblait bel et bien une ville vivante ce soir là, comme tous les autres soirs sans nuages, et ses milliers d'yeux étincelants faisaient pâlir les constellation dans le ciel qui en devenaient presque invisibles. Et là ou n'importe quel enfant pur et innocent ne verrais qu'un géant muni de très nombreux yeux monstrueux, un homme soit disant mature et raisonnable voit un amas d'immeubles occupés par ces milliers de familles vivant entassées les unes sur les autres, et il trouverais même le concept architectural extraordinaire.

Parmi toutes ces familles et ces immeubles se trouve un immeuble en particulier, légèrement en périphérie, ses fenêtres donnant sur une arrière cour délabrée et ses murs, accolés à une rue triste, étaient recouverts de graffitis. Il y avait bien un peu de verdure au coins de la ruelle mais, si de jour on y voyait des enfants courir joyeusement, de nuit des bandes de dealers et de drogués investissaient les lieux, les rendant infréquentables. Cet immeuble en particulier était plutôt petit puisqu'il ne s'élevait que de sept étages. Il était aussi vieillot et l'on pouvait voir le papier peint très années cinquante du couloir d'entrée s'effriter lentement. Les boîtes aux lettres n'avaient pas été changées depuis un certain temps et certaines commençaient à se détacher du mur. Parmi toutes les plaquettes qui recouvraient les pauvres boîtes, une se démarquait des autres par sa fraîcheur et sa jeunesse. On pouvait comprendre juste en la regardant que le propriétaire venait d'emménager depuis peu dans l'immeuble. En s'approchant, on pouvait même en lire le nom: Mathieu Sommet.

Mathieu Sommet était un jeune homme de 26 ans, sans histoire, et dont la seule chose qui le différenciait des autres jeunes hommes sans histoire de son âge était qu'il était devenu en trois ans une étoile montante du web, une star dans le monde ténébreux de l'Internet, et ça, peu de jeunes hommes sans histoire de son âge pouvaient se vanter d'en avoir fait autant. Cette célébrité lui avait apporté, bien entendu, beaucoup d'avantages mais qui s'étaient vite accompagnés de leur lot de désavantages. En fait,non, pas vraiment, mais Mathieu commençait à en avoir marre de bloquer quand il tentait d'écrire le scénario de ses vidéos. Ses nombreux fans attendaient beaucoup de lui et faire toujours mieux en essayant de faire plaisir à tout le monde lui semblait de plus en plus difficile. Certes, il avait eu d'excellents retours sur sa dernière vidéo, et ce n'était pas si grave que ça s'il prenait un peu de retard, mais trouver des vidéos intéressantes, qui iraient bien ensemble et dont le concept pouvait être critiqué, les mettre en commun et trouver des vannes à faire avec ses nombreux personnages devenait fatiguant et long.

Il relit son esquisse sur laquelle il venait de passer sa dernière heure de travail, la trouva fade, la roula en boule et la jeta loin de lui en jurant. Un miaulement excédé répondit à son geste et Mathieu lança un regard noir à son chaton qui le regardait de ses yeux d'azur. La bataille de regard dura quelques secondes, puis le jeune homme sentit ses lèvres s'étirer en un fin sourire. Il se leva, prit le jeune animal dans ses bras et le câlina, attendri, se consolant de sa journée infructueuse en écoutant le ronronnement paisible de la bête dont les yeux aussi bleu que ceux de Mathieu se plissaient sous les caresses de son maître. Le chaton leva la patte et la posa affectueusement sur la joue du jeune homme, comme pour lui prodiguer une caresse, et les deux restèrent ainsi longtemps, profitant du calme du moment. Puis la bestiole rouvrit les yeux et miaula, plantant ses pupilles profondes dans l'iris clair de son maître, cherchant à lui faire comprendre sa volonté. Mathieu sourit et reposa le jeune animal au sol avant de se diriger vers la cuisine, suivit de près par la bête miaulante, et de se saisir du paquet de croquettes qui trônait en haut du placard. Il servit son chaton qui se jeta sur sa pitance et retourna devant son bureau ou l'attendaient son crayon et ses amies les feuilles vierges. Il en prit une en soupirant et s'attaqua à la tâche.

Vers dix neuf heures trente, il s'avoua vaincu. Depuis deux semaines qu'il travaillait il n'avait réussit qu'à réunir ses trois vidéos et écrire l'introduction. Son travail lui semblait maigre et il se mit, comme chaque soir depuis deux semaines, à douter de ses capacités. Il hésita un instant, regardant son natel posé sur sa table de chevet et se dit que pour une fois, il ne ferait pas appel à lui. Il se leva et alla se chercher une bière dans le frigidaire, caressant son chaton du bout des doigts au passage, le réveillant de son sommeil de félin et retourna d'un pas lourd dans sa chambre. Il s'affala sur son lit et reçu presque immédiatement un sms. Il regarda de ses yeux vitreux son natel vibrer, prit son courage à deux mains, se redressa sur ses coudes et se saisit de l'appareil. Tiens donc, alors quand ce n'est pas l'un qui fait appel à l'autre, c'est l'inverse qui se produit. Bon, si il voulait. Il sourit et tapa sa réponse avant d'envoyer son message et de se relever. Il passa par la cuisine ou il reposa sa bière non ouverte dans le frigo, remplit la coupelle de son chaton de croquettes au cas ou il rentrerait trop tard, enfila ses chaussures ainsi qu'une veste légère et quitta l'appartement en prenant bien soin de fermer la porte à double tour. Rangeant distraitement ses clefs dans la poche de son pantalon, il se dirigea vers la porte de l'ascenseur et s'appuya de tout son poids contre le bouton d'appel qui clignota un instant avant de briller, reflétant ses rayons rouges contre la peau pâle du jeune homme. Un bruit de ferraille en mouvement résonna dans le couloir vide du cinquième étage, indiquant que l'appareil vétuste s'était mis difficilement en mouvement pour satisfaire l'attente de son client. Quand le bruit cessa, la lumière rouge s'éteignit, ramenant brutalement Mathieu au présent. Il tira la porte en fer vers lui et pénétra dans la cage d'ascenseur. Toujours perdu dans ses pensées noires, il appuya sur le boutant indiquant à la machine claudicante qu'il désirait quitter l'appartement. Il lui suffit de peu pour atteindre le rez de chaussé et, sans un regard pour sa boîte aux lettres croulante, il sortit sur la ruelle.

Mathieu prit une pause devant son immeuble pour inspirer l'air rafraichissant et clair du soir avant de repartir d'un pas décidé vers l'arrêt du tram. Il traversa le petit parc, souriant face aux quelques enfants qui se coursaient encore, faisant semblant de ne pas entendre les appels de leurs mères, et déboucha sur une place entourée de lampadaires et encadrée de près par des immeubles bien plus imposants que le sien. Dans un coin, une petite église tenait encore debout, ignare de son destin fatidique inscrit sur un panneau juste devant son entrée, se demandant juste pourquoi plus personne ne venait la visiter et qui étaient ces hommes en orange qui prenaient des mesures. Au milieu du carrefour, une ligne de tram avait été aménagée et quelques personnes attendaient patiemment, assis sur les bancs prévus à cet effet ou debout près du panneau précisant les horaires de passage du véhicule. Mathieu ne regarda pas l'horaire, il savait bien, depuis le temps, que le tram qu'il lui fallait passait à dix-neuf heures quarante six. Il jeta un regard à sa montre pour s'assurer qu'il était dans les temps: dix-neuf heures quarante cinq. Timing parfait. Il releva le regard vers le bout de la rue et aperçu le tram qui cahotait sur ses rails vers ses futurs passager. A dix-neuf heures quarante six précises il s'arrêta devant l'arrêt, ouvrant ses portes avec un sifflement. Mathieu se rangea contre un pilier au centre du véhicule, laissant les quelques places assises à d'autres passagers qui en auraient sans doute plus besoin que lui et ferma les yeux.

Il somnolait depuis à peine un instant que déjà il entendait la voix électronique citer son arrêt. Ouvrant vivement les yeux il réajusta son chapeau et appuya sur le bouton qui indiquait au chauffeur du tram qu'une personne désirait descendre à cet arrêt. L'appareil freina lentement jusqu'à l'arrêt total, puis la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau, laissant le jeune homme descendre, suivit par d'autres personnes, puis d'autres qui montèrent et le tram reprit son chemin houleux et infini à travers les rues de Paris. Sans un regard pour la fontaine majestueuse en pierre lisse qui ornait le centre de la place, Mathieu traversa le lieu, les yeux vissés sur le bout de ses chaussures et les mains enfoncées dans les poches de sa veste. Il ignorait tout simplement le monde tourner autour de lui, comme si tout ce remue ménage de personnes in-intéressées les unes aux autres ne le concernait pas, se dirigeant vers une ruelle éclairée qui s'enfonçait dans les méandres de la ville. Il y marcha quelques temps puis, sans crier gare, tourna et entra dans un petit bar à l'enseigne verte et argentée ou s'étalait en lettres faussement médiévales le nom "La Citadelle". Il était pile vingt heures.

"La Citadelle" est un bar de metalleux, composé de quelques pièces seulement et ou raisonne toujours la musique d'un quelconque groupe de métal des années nonante complètement passé de mode depuis longtemps mais qui octrois au lieu un certain charme. Depuis l'entrée, on trouve un bar d'une longueur considérable et sur la droite, quelques tables disposées les unes auprès des autres. Derrière les tables, un escalier permet d'accéder à une mezzanine ou plusieurs canapés et quelques tables permettaient aux clients de s'installer confortablement et à l'abri des regards indiscrets. Auprès de l'escalier se trouve une porte donnant sur d'autres escaliers descendants vers une petite pièce privée que l'on pouvait louer pour certaines occasion. La plupart du temps, elle restait vide. Mathieu se permit un regard circulaire, scannant les quelques clients, pour la plupart des habitués qu'il avait souvent l'occasion de voir, à la recherche de celui qui l'avait invité à venir le rejoindre. Il ne mit pas longtemps à l'apercevoir, dressé sur son siège habituel, les coudes posés sur le bar et les yeux rivés sur son natel. A l'instant ou il le reposa, Mathieu sentit son natel vibrer dans sa poche et, l'ignorant, s'approcha de son collègue à lunettes, un sourire planté sur le visage. Pensant lui faire peur, il posa brusquement sa main sur son épaule en chuchotant à son oreille:

"Bouh.

Le jeune homme se délecta du léger sursaut que lui offrit son ami avant de lui sourire de toutes ses dents.

- Mathieu! Même pas peur.

- Ouai, c'est pour ça que t'as sursauté?

Le jeune homme retira sa veste et la posa sur la chaise jouxtant celle de son ami avant de s'y installer et de commander une blonde.

- T'as toujours préféré les blondes aux brunes toi.

- Si tu parle des bières, oui, pour ce qui est des filles, je préfère les rousses.

- P'tit con va.

- Ben quoi? Ta sœur n'est pas rousse il me semble non? Alors de quoi tu te plains?

- Moi? Me plaindre? Mais voyons, Mathieu, tu sais bien que ce n'est pas mon genre.

- Ouai, et moi j'aime bien m'habiller en rose. Sinon, ça avance ton What The Cut numéro je sais plus quoi?

- Numéro 34. Ouai, ça avance peu à peu. Aujourd'hui j'ai passé le scénario de mon intro à Nyo et il faut encore que je contacte un groupe d'airsofteurs puis on pourra se mettre au tournage.

Mathieu ne répondit pas. Il regarda le fond de son verre, pensif, se replongeant dans ses idées noires. Oui, vraiment, même Antoine était plus avancé que lui dans son projet. Pour la deuxième fois de la journée, il douta de ses capacités. Ne l'entendant plus répondre, son ami se tourna vers lui, semblant lire dans ses pensées, et le secoua par l'épaule:

- Eh, ho! C'est pas parce que t'arrive plus à avancer que t'es pas capable! Arrête juste de te mettre la pression, tu n'arriveras à rien si tu ne t'amuse pas.

- Je n'ai rien écrit depuis hier, je suis en train de prendre un retard monstrueux!

- Et alors? On s'en fout! Fais toi désirer, c'est ce que cherche le spectateur au fond de lui. Plus tu te fais attendre, plus le public a du désir d'avoir une nouvelle vidéo et donc plus il sera heureux quand tu en sortiras une autre.

- Ou bien, plus il sera déçu par le contenu de la nouvelle vidéo qui sera exactement comme les autres, redondante.

- Oh, mais arrête de voir tout négatif! Il faut voir positif dans la vie, mon petit! Sinon tu n'arriveras pas bien loin, crois moi.

- Oui, peut-être. Mais je fais comment pour voir positif dans mon cas?

- Et bien, peut-être que tu as juste besoins de vacances.

- Vacances?

- Oui, tu ne connais pas ce mot? Alors il y a rien d'étonnant à ce que tu sois perdu, mon pauvre. Des vacances c'est une période de temps que tu prends pour...

- Je sais ce que c'est, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée de faire ça.

- Et pourquoi pas? Tu es ton propre patron après tout, et youtube ne va pas arrêter de te payer sur les vues que font tes anciennes vidéos juste parce que tu décides de prendre trois semaines ou tu te reposes.

- Mais... Et les fans?

- Ignore les, ils comprendront que tu ne puisse pas réaliser des vidéos tout le temps. Même quand tu fais ce que tu aimes tu as parfois besoin de décompresser. Et ils le savent bien, ils sont pas cons. Et si ils sont cons ben... Envoie les chier, tu n'es pas non plus à leur service. Je te rappelles que tu es humain toi aussi, tu ne peux pas porter le monde sur tes épaules.

- Merci de me le rappeler, j'avais peur d'oublier.

- De rien mec, toujours là pour toi.

Et il ponctua cette affirmation par une longue gorgée de bière qu'il avala avec un plaisir non dissimulé. Mathieu sourit et bu une gorgée à son tour avant de lancer un regard en coin à son ami et de rajouter:

- J'avoue que t'as pas tout à fait tord pour le coup.

- J'ai toujours raison.

- Non, ça c'est le Prof.

- Ah, tu vois bien que tu n'as pas complètement perdu ton humour?

Mathieu sourit et poussa Antoine, faussement excédé par ses remarques incessantes. Le grand chevelu reprit un air sérieux et plongea son regard dans celui d'azur du plus petit avant d'ajouter:

- Et je suis sérieux. Non mais vraiment, comment est-ce que tu peux croire un seul instant que tu aies pu arriver à un tel niveau de célébrité en étant nul? Ce n'est simplement pas possible. Quand on a du talent, on finit toujours par percer. Et je t'assures que tu en as. Tu as besoin de vacances, très bien, après tout, ça fait trois ans que tu travailles quasi non stop sur ton émission, ce ne serait que justice. Moi je te dit fonce, n'hésite plus, fais tes valise, embarque ton chat et laisse tes personnalités à la maison. Elles vont pas se barrer.

- Tu sais qu'elles existent pas?

- Noooo, you don't say?

Sans un mot de plus, le duo éclata de rire, puis la discussion reprit par Mathieu:

- Ouai, pourquoi pas, en plus il y a bientôt les Hellfest, j'avais envie d'y aller avec quelques potes.

- Oublies pas les Geek Faëries, je veux pas m'y retrouver seul non plus.

- Juste. Au fait, t'as vu qu'on peux tourner pour le film de Noob au Geek Faëries?

- Ouai, mais je pense pas que je vais postuler: j'ai pas de stuff bleu ou rouge donc... En fait j'ai pas de stuff du tout, je n'ai jamais fait de GN de ma vie et je me demande à quoi ça doit ressembler.

- C'est la classe, vraiment. J'ai pas de stuff non plus; quand je faisais des GN j'en utilisais un qu'on nous prêtait sur place. Donc j'ai pas postulé non plus. Mais vraiment, si un jour t'as l'occasion, c'est vraiment trop bien ces jeux. Certains disent que c'est immature, mais personnellement je n'ai jamais compris en quoi la réflexion et la stratégie étaient immatures.

Il conclu ses paroles par une rasade de sa bière qui laissa son verre vide sur le comptoir. Il hésita un instant avant de s'en commander une autre, imité par Antoine qui avait finit sa bière depuis longtemps. Le plus grand regarda l'autre puis répondit:

- Oh beh, ouai, si jamais un jour on me donnes l'occasion je jouerais volontiers un GN, ça a vraiment l'air d'être quelque chose d'extra.

- Complètement.

- Mmmh.

Un moment de vide ponctua ces paroles emplies de sagesse, puis Le chevelu demanda, complètement hors sujet:

- Au fait, elle va bien ta boule de poils que tu ose appeler chat?

- Écoute, elle va bien. Je suis content parce que je crois qu'il a enfin comprit que ses besoins doivent se faire dans la caisse et pas sur le fait pas trop chier et il est de très bonne compagnie alors c'est plutôt cool, non?

- Je peux pas dire ça, non.

- Quoi, tu es jaloux?

- Absolument pas. Mais tu sais bien que je ne supportes pas les chats alors...

- Alors pourquoi tu m'as demandé de ses nouvelles?

- Oh, juste pour m'assurer qu'il t'emmerdait pas trop.

- Je t'assure que si avoir un chat m'avait emmerdé, je ne l'aurais pas prit.

- Ouai, c'est juste parce que tu te fais contrôler.

- Pardon?

- Mais oui, tu sais bien.

- Ben... Non.

- Tu ne regarde pas les chaînes que je présente dans le vingt-neuf?

Mathieu sourit sardoniquement avant de répondre:

- Je ne regarde pas le vingt-neuf.

- Oh le con.

- Tu m'as provoqué là.

- Oh le gros con de merde.

- Ah...

- Bref...

- Ouai, non, désolé. Non, je ne regarde que celles qui m'ont l'air intéressantes quoi.

- Bref... Ben une fois j'ai présenté la chaîne de ce type qui parlait science en podcast. Et bien il a sortit une vidéo ou il explique scientifiquement la présence des lol-cats sur internet.

- Ah. Et?

- Et bien, pour résumer, il existe des parasites qui vivent dans le corps humains mais ne peuvent se reproduire que dans le corps des chats. Donc, il se passe un drôle de phénomène, c'est que, si tu as ce parasite, il contrôle ton cerveau et te donnes envie de t'approcher des chats, d'en avoir un près de toi. Enfin bref, la plupart des gens qui ont des chats chez eux sont contrôlés par un parasite. C'est drôle non?

- Euh... Ouai, si tu le dis.

- Donc tu te fais contrôler.

- Hep, pas forcement.

- Ce serait étonnant que ce ne soit pas le cas, tu es si faible d'esprit...

- Je t'emmerde profondément.

- C'est dégueulasse, Mathieu!

- De qu... Ah, mais non! Antoine!

- Ah, j'ai rien dit! C'est toi qui as imaginé des choses.

- Pff, c'est ça, défile toi.

- J'ai vraiment rien dit!

Leur discussion s'étira ainsi jusque tard dans la soirée, les bières s'enchaînant les unes aux autres et le niveau baissant de plus en plus au fur et à mesure que l'alcool faisait ressentir ses effets. Vers vingt-deux heures, ils sortirent et se dirigèrent vers un MacDonald pour se commander à manger puis retournèrent à "La Citadelle" et recommencèrent à enfiler des boissons alcoolisées sans penser aux répercussions néfastes qu'elles auraient le lendemain sur leur réveil. Quand Les deux amis décidèrent de rentrer chez eux pour prendre du repos, il était déjà deux heure trente. Ils se quittèrent à l'arrêt du tram par une accolade fraternelle, puis le véhicule se chargea de les séparer définitivement, emmenant Mathieu vers son logis. Il força ses yeux fatigués à rester ouverts pour ne pas rater son arrêt, entendit enfin la voix électronique grésiller et en prononcer le nom avant d'ouvrir ses portes, laissant l'air frais du soir pénétrer et le jeune homme sortir dans la place silencieuse et vide. L'église n'avait pas bougé, les lampadaires non plus, il n'y avait juste plus personne pour arpenter le sol en dalles. Cherchant à garder sa concentration pour éviter de tituber, Mathieu traversa le plus vite qu'il pu le petit parc, ignorant du mieux qu'il pouvait les étranges échanges qui s'y produisaient et songeant avec nostalgie que si le Hippie existait il serait ravi de profiter du moment. Il laissa un léger soupir franchir ses lèvres quand il ressortit du parc de l'autre côté et, enfonçant encore plus son chapeau sur sa tête, se dépêcha de rejoindre la porte de son immeuble et de composer le numéro d'ouverture. Il pénétra dans le lieu sombre et inquiétant du hall et, toujours ignorant sa boîte aux lettres pleine, appela l'ascenseur. Le temps que l'appareil se mette difficilement en marche et atteigne le rez de chaussé, Mathieu s'était déjà presque endormit, appuyé contre le mur froid. Ce fut la disparition soudaine de la lumière rouge qui le ramena à l'ordre. Ses yeux se fermant sous le poids de la fatigue et de l'alcool, il pénétra dans la cage d'ascenseur et pressa le bouton du cinquième étage, ne prenant pas la peine de lever la main pour cacher son bâillement naissant.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il refermait la porte de l'appartement derrière lui, sa clef en main, prêt à la tourner dans la serrure quand soudain un détail le frappa. Une odeur immonde s'élevait du tapis. Oubliant la clef dans le trou de la porte, il alluma la lumière pour remarquer plusieurs choses: tout d'abord son chaton, dressé sur la table, ses petites oreilles frémissantes et ses yeux suppliants, ensuite la crotte qui s'étalait à ses pieds, là, juste devant lui, comme un cadeau d'extrême mauvais goût. Mathieu releva les yeux vers l'animal fautif, sourcils froncés, prêt à lui faire la morale mais se bloqua à la vue de la petite bête adorable qui le fixait avec ses petits yeux doux l'air de dire "excuse moi, je te promet que je ne le ferais plus". Il ouvrit la bouche, songeant au parasite qui était sans doute sournoisement en train de le diriger mais abandonna quand la petite créature lâcha un miaulement plaintif. Tant-pis s'il était contrôlé et si il laissait trop de place à son chaton, il était décidément trop mignon. Soupirant et titubant, il se rendit dans ses toilettes, attrapa su papier WC et retourna dans le salon avant de ramasser l'excrément, de jeter le tout dans la cuvette et de tire la chasse d'eau avec rage. Il sortit de la salle d'eau, se saisissant au passage d'un déodorant qu'il appliqua dans le salon avec l'espoir vain de faire disparaître les émanations immondes de l'étron. Il se délaissa de la bouteille d'aluminium en la déposant sur la table près du chaton qui se vit attribuer une légère caresse, puis se rendit dans sa chambre, éteignit la lumière, tira les rideaux et se jeta à plat ventre dans son lit, sans prendre la peine d'enlever ni ses chaussures, ni sa veste, ni même son chapeau.

Quelques secondes plus tard, l'appartement était redevenu aussi silencieux qu'en l'absence de son maître.

* * *

Voilà, n'hésite pas à me faire parvenir vos remarques, de préférence constructives (même si je n'ai rien contre un petit "tu es exceptionnelle Another! Vraiment! Bravo! Tu es la meilleure!" (bah quoi? L'espoir fait vivre)) par review et je vous promet que vous aurez des nouvelles de l'"autre" Mathieu dans le prochain chapitre.

Aller, bisous tout le monde et à bientôt!


	3. Réveil (2 sur 2)

Salut tout le monde! Et là, je sais ce que vous pensez: "bon sang, elle est encore vivante elle? Elle nous avait promis un nouveau chapitre il y a presque une semaine et elle se pointe avec une éternité de retard, comme ça, comme si de rien était?" Et bien laissez moi vous répondre: vous avez raison. Je suis vraiment désolée mais le jour ou j'étais censée poster on a eu une coupure de courant chez moi, puis je suis partie pour Vienne et ici la connexion internet me joue des tour... Disons, malsains (genre, je me connecte à 12h30, j'envoie quelques mails, quelques réponses, reviews, je vais manger, je reviens à 13h... Que dalle! Va bien te faire foutre cordialement, Another! -je suis une connexion internet et j'approuve ce message!- )

Bref, je poste -enfin- le chapitre 3. J'espère qu'il va vous plaire. Personnellement, j'ai adoré écrire la première partie, la deuxième m'a un peu fait chier, mais je vous laisse vous faire votre idée propre.

Disclaimer: comme d'habitude.

Trigger Warning: ce chapitre contiens des réflexions sur la mort et la dépression, et une scène de suicide (ouah, c'est cru comme c'est dit. Je me fais un peu peur). Si vous êtes quelqu'un de sensible et/ou de dépressif, je vous conseille d'aller directement à la deuxième partie indiquée par une séparation.

Voilà, c'est tout. Enjoy!

* * *

"Il y a des fois, on ne sait pas pourquoi, ni comment, mais on aimerais que tout change. Oui, juste changer de vie, recommencer à zéro, tout oublier... Dans ces moments là on serait prêt à tout, on regarde autour de soi et on voit des gens, certains ont l'air heureux, d'autres moins, mais dans ces moments on ne s'en inquiète pas. On aimerais juste être à leur place et eux à la notre, pour qu'ils voient à quel point leur vie est merveilleuse comparée à celle-ci. On aimerait leur planter un couteau dans le ventre, qu'ils arrêtent de penser que tout leur tourne autour et que rien n'est pire que ce qui leur arrive, pauvres petites créatures à qui tout est permis. On aimerais, oh oui, on aimerais, mais on ne fait rien. On les regarde passer, on penche la tête sur le côté et on se regarde se vider de son sang. On se regarde se vider de ses larmes sans rien pouvoir faire d'autre que subir. On attends que ces gens cessent, qu'ils se rendent compte tous seuls, qu'on aie pas à se retrouver au pied du mur pour qu'ils comprennent les signaux.

Parfois on n'en envoie pas assez, tout simplement, d'autres fois ils ne les remarquent pas ou bien ils passent leur chemin. Certains les comprennent sans pour autant les prendre au sérieux, parfois même en les dénigrant. Car après tout, on est jeune, on a la vie devant soi, pourquoi tant en douter? Oui, on est jeune, mais parfois, même jeune, on ne veut plus de cette vie qui nous est proposée. Est-ce que c'est normal à dix-sept ans de ne plus vouloir de cette vie? Est-ce que c'est normal de vouloir tout recommencer alors qu'on débute à peine? On se le demande, on le demande aux gens, mais on reçoit rarement des réponses. On peut parfois se raccrocher à certaines choses qui font que tout son temps n'est pas encore totalement perdu, mais plus on avance, plus on perd ces choses. Et arrive parfois le moment ou la dernière chose qui raccrochait vraiment à la vie disparaît. Et alors on a d'autre choix que de disparaître avec cette chose. On perd pieds. Et je me sens perdre pieds voyez-vous? J'ai perdu la dernière chose qui me restait et j'ai l'impression que plus rien ne peux retenir ma fin, comprenez-vous? Je m'appelle Mathieu Sommet, j'ai dix-sept ans, je viens de passer en dernière année et j'ai d'excellents résultats scolaires, j'ai une meilleure amie qui m'est complètement dévouée et qui pourrai mourir pour moi, elle l'a déjà montré, et pourtant... Je n'ai plus aucune accroche ici, saisissez-vous?"

Il était debout. Il était debout devant un immense tableau noir. Il était debout dans un amphithéâtre d'une taille considérable. Il regardait la salle vide. Il regardait la salle pleine. Pleine de quoi? De rires. La salle était vide sauf de rires. Des rires gras. Des rires hystériques. Des rires foisonnants. Des rires, des rires, rien que des rires. Il entendait ces rires. Il les voyait, ces rires. Il pouvait mettre un nom sur chacun d'entre eux. Le rire hoquetant de sa mère. Le rire gorge déployée de son professeur de philo en qui il avait tant confiance. Le rire clair et cristallin de Gwen. Et lui. Son rire. La salle était vide et pleine. Il n'y avait plus aucun rire, que le sien. Juste son rire. Le jeune garçon devant le tableau noir porta sa main à sa poitrine. Il ouvrit la bouche. Ses lèvres prononcèrent un mot, juste un mot. Le rire devenait plus fort, remplissait tellement l'amphithéâtre qu'il ne restait plus que lui. Le jeune homme se mit à pleurer. Une larme solitaire qui coula, tendrement, et alla s'écraser au sol. Les lèvres tremblaient. Les yeux brillaient. Les sourcils tremblaient. Tout son corps tremblait. Il se boucha les oreilles.

Il se mit à courir sans regarder devant lui. Il sortit de la salle. Le rire le suivit, le traquant à travers les couloirs vides de l'école, ne lui laissant pas un seul instant de répit. Il s'élançait de pièce en pièce, de couloir en couloir, cherchant à le semer, lui et son rire. Il ignorait comment il faisait pour courir autant sans ressentir la moindre fatigue. C'était sans doute la première fois qu'il y arrivait et il espérait que ce fut la dernière. Il atteignit une porte au fond d'un long couloir sombre. Il tourna la poignée, ouvrit le battant grinçant et pénétra dans une pièce aux murs immaculés. Reprenant son souffle, il se tourna et referma la porte derrière lui, s'éloignant du rire qui disparût au loin.

Le jeune garçon reporta son attention à la pièce immaculée. Il n'y avait pas grand chose, juste une poutre au plafond. Juste une corde qui y était solidement amarrée. Juste un tabouret sous la corde. Juste un nœud coulant au bout de la corde. Pas de fenêtre, mais une grande lumière venue de nulle part, diffusant sa blancheur artificielle dans la salle.

Mathieu était troublé. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi mais il était troublé. Il ferma les yeux. Il ne voulait plus de cette vie. Il voulait changer. Il débutait à peine et voulait tout recommencer. Était-ce normal? Il n'en saurait jamais rien. Qu'y a t-il après la mort? Rien? C'est la réponse qui semble la plus logique. Et Mathieu ne croyait qu'en la logique. Mais au fond, qui pouvait le dire? Personne n'était jamais revenu pour l'assurer. Mathieu avait toujours considéré le suicide comme un acte lâche de quelqu'un qui n'avait juste pas le courage de continuer à vivre mais là... Il ne souhaitait pas mourir, juste avoir une autre chance. Que faire? Et s'il n'y avait pas d'autres chances? Fallait-il tenter pour autant? Il entendit des pas.

Il fallait faire vite. Choisir. La vie? La mort? Il voulait les deux. Mais au fond, si on veut recommencer, il ne faut pas finir ce qui est déjà en cour? Les pas se rapprochaient. Il reconnu la démarche. Il ne voulait pas que ce soit lui qui le découvre. Mais en même temps, il n'en pouvait plus. Il n'aurait plus le courage s'il attendait encore. Il s'approcha du tabouret et se hissa debout sur le siège branlant. Il se saisit du nœud coulant et le passa autour de son cou. Il regarda la porte devant lui et sentit une dernière larme s'écouler le long de sa joue et venir chatouiller sa gorge. Les pas s'étaient arrêtés devant le battant. Mathieu vit la poignée s'abaisser.

La porte s'entrouvrit.

Un pieds apparut dans l'embrasure.

Il entra dans la pièce et s'arrêta net.

Il écarquilla les yeux.

Mathieu rejeta le tabouret loin de ses pieds.

La corde se resserra d'un coup sur son long cou fin.

On entendit un craquement.

* * *

Mathieu sursauta et se redressa dans son lit, tout en sueur. Un rêve, ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve. Il respira plusieurs fois l'air lourd de l'été, cherchant à regagner son souffle et ouvrant grand ses yeux remplis de terreur. Il tenta de s'orienter dans l'obscurité de la pièce. Seigneur. Non, il ne s'était pas suicidé devant lui. Non. Tout allait bien. Il devait se raccrocher à la réalité, surtout cesser de penser à son cauchemars. Il passa une main tremblante sur son visage, d'un geste brusque et saccadé, cherchant tant bien que mal à éponger son front de la sueur qui lui collait à la peau. Il essuya ses mains moites sur le drap du lit, fermant les yeux. Il les rouvrit presque aussitôt, cherchant à oublier ses derniers souvenirs. Malgré lui, le mot prononcé dans cet amphithéâtre lui revint à l'esprit. Il les chuchota dans le noir de sa chambre:

"Pourquoi?

Ses yeux brillaient dans l'obscurité, s'humidifiant de plus en plus. Il répéta, légèrement plus fort:

- Pourquoi? Pourqu..."

Sans achever ce dernier mot, il plongea sa tête contre la paume de ses mains, ramenant ses genoux contre sa poitrine et se mit à sangloter bruyamment. Ses larmes s'épanchaient dans ses mains, glissaient, de plus en plus nombreuses vers la couette qui s'imprégnait du fruit de tant de douleur, mouillant les habits du jeune garçon. Il resta ainsi longtemps, laissant toute sa rage et sa tristesse éclater au grand jour, l'ayant retenue trop longtemps en lui-même.

Quand enfin il fut calmé, il pensa qu'il allait s'habiller, puis partir rejoindre sa meilleure amie pour tout lui raconter. C'était jusqu'à présent le seul moyen qu'il avait trouvé pour oublier ses nombreux cauchemars, même s'il n'en avait jamais vécus de pire que celui-ci. Il passa machinalement sa main contre sa joue pour essuyer les résidus de larmes et remonta vers ses cheveux pour se masser la nuque.

Sa main rencontra un obstacle. A l'instant, il retint sa respiration. Très lentement, elle recommença à se mouvoir, tâtant les pourtours de sa tête, cherchant à reconnaître l'intrus. Les formes anguleuses, la texture molle et solide à la fois; il portait un chapeau. Pourtant, il n'avait pas de chapeaux chez lui, il avait horreur de ça. Porter un chapeau lui donnait toujours l'impression de vouloir se cacher derrière une autre personne. D'autres détails le frappèrent à ce point. Il était habillé dans son lit, ses rideaux étaient tirés, il avait un goût bizarre dans la bouche, la langue pâteuse et un sacré mal de tête qui lui envoyait à intervalles réguliers des électrochocs dans la nuque.

Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu se passer? Dans son cerveau embrumé apparut alors un souvenir qui le fit légèrement paniquer. Il s'était endormi avec Gwen dans l'arbre alors que faisait-il chez lui? Et d'abord, il n'entendais pas les oiseaux piailler dehors mais une sorte de vrombissement, comme le vent qui se déchaînerait sur les arbres. Était-il encore tôt? Il se pencha vers sa table de nuit sur sa gauche pour allumer la lumière mais sa main ne rencontra que le vide. Il stoppa immédiatement toute activité physique, laissant son cerveau tourner à plein régime pour expliquer ce phénomène. Pas assez d'éléments. Il se décida alors, lentement, très lentement, à bouger la main de droite à gauche, cherchant sa table de nuit du bout des doigts. A nouveau, seul le vide lui répondit. Il se redressa sur son lit et ramena ses bras contre sa poitrine, respirant et inspirant plusieurs fois, s'obligeant à se calmer.

Il tourna son regard vers la droite ou aurait du se trouver son mur et poussa un petit cri sur-aigu à la vue d'une série de chiffres clignotants en bleu, suspendus dans le vide, le narguant de leur lumineuse présence. Le choc de la surprise passé, il poussa la couette sous laquelle il avait cherché refuge un instant et la peur laissa sa place à la curiosité. Il se rapprocha des chiffres volants, les déchiffrant au passage: 14:58. Cela pourrait être l'heure après tout mais... Flottant dans l'air? Sans trop s'en rendre compte, son visage s'était avancé vers la bizarrerie qu'il observa encore un certain temps, plissant les yeux à cause de son mal de tête, quand soudain, les chiffres changèrent: 14:59. Il n'y avait plus de doute, c'était visiblement un dispositif futuriste pour indiquer l'heure, et Mathieu était sans aucun doute en train de rêver. C'est pour cela qu'il ne s'inquiéta pas d'avantage quand il entendit un léger bruit, comme un frottement ou un grattement non loin de lui. Il s'assit sur le rebord du lit et tendis la main vers les chiffres clignotants, surpris de pouvoir les prendre comme s'il s'étaient trouvés dans un bocal.

Il rapprocha le bocal de ses yeux pour observer de plus près les chiffres et remarqua une série de boutons tout autour cachés pas la luminosité. Il s'amusa un moment à en appuyer plusieurs au hasard, regardant les chiffres changer sous ses yeux ébahis, puis, utilisant le bocal comme lampe torche, il regarda la pièce que son cerveau avait inventé pour son rêve. Pas très grande, complètement banale en fait. Presque pas de décoration mis à part un bureau en bois au design original, un grand fauteuil munit visiblement de roulettes, pourquoi pas, et un écran d'ordinateur. Mathieu ouvrit des yeux ébahis. Ce n'était pas n'importe quel ordinateur, à vrai dire, il n'en avait jamais vus de tels. Tout d'abord, l'écran était plat. Le clavier était fin et il y avait tous les symboles possibles et inimaginables et mêmes certains qu'il ne connaissait pas et n'aurais jamais imaginés. Mais le plus intéressant, c'était la souris. Elle avait les deux boutons qu'avait aussi la sienne mais en plus il y avait une petite roulette au centre, plusieurs boutons placés à des endroits stratégiques de façons à épouser la forme de la main quand elle s'y posait et elle n'avait pas l'air de fonctionner à roulette. Ça devait tellement faciliter l'utilisation de l'ordinateur.

Mathieu ne savait pas vraiment d'où son cerveau pouvait à inventer de telles choses si improbables et pourtant, son rêve devenait de plus en plus technique, futuriste et... Merveilleux. Il s'était levé sans même s'en rendre compte et se trouvait devant le bureau, n'en croyant pas ses yeux et toujours sa lampe torche improvisée à la main quand le grattement intense qu'il entendait depuis un certain temps fut doublé d'un miaulement. Mathieu tourna la tête vers la direction du son, appréhendant la découverte d'un chat du futur concocté par son mental, et observa les rayons lumineux provenant de la pièce voisine, traçant dans le noir la figure d'une porte. Il s'avança, pas à pas, accompagné par les miaulements de la créature, puis il posa sa main sur la poignée dont il devinait à peine la silhouette, la tourna d'un tour de main rapide et le battant fut repoussé d'un coup, laissant Mathieu éblouit par la lumière du jour et le chaton rentrer précipitamment dans la chambre.

Il sentit la boule de poil se frotter en ronronnant contre sa jambe et, se cachant les yeux, il se baissa et passa une main timide sur le dos de l'animal. Il observa avec délices la petite bestiole tourner autour de son poignet, quémandant de l'attention, admirant le réalisme étrange de son poil soyeux, la forme particulière de son corps et la complexité de ses traits. Décidément, son cerveau était doué en création d'êtres spéciaux. Il observa la pièce attenante, ses yeux s'étant habitués à la luminosité environnante, de plus en plus étonné par les prouesses artistiques dont il était capable dans ses rêves.

Il sourit en coin, s'imaginant la tête de Gwen quand il lui montrerait les dessins qu'il prévoyait de réaliser en s'inspirant de ce décor. Elle dirait encore qu'il n'était pas mauvais en dessins mais que c'était tout sauf réaliste, cachant comme toujours sa véritable pensée pour les horreurs qu'il lui pondait. Et Mathieu répondrait "sans doute", souriant face à la gentillesse de son amie et se promettant de déchirer ses dessins pour enfin les ajouter à la pile de ceux qui moisissaient déjà dans le trou de son plancher sous le lit, se refusant à les jeter.

Il se releva et marcha jusqu'au milieu de la pièce, une sorte de salon s'il en croyait les meubles au design plus qu'étrange, et s'arrêta net face à la grande porte dans le coin. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il aurait parié que c'était la porte d'entrée. En revanche, ce qui l'avait fait s'arrêter brusquement, c'était le chat qui l'avait suivit et s'était placé devant ses pieds, semblant réclamer son attention. Il n'y prit pas garde et le contourna, portant son attention excitée sur un grand tableau noir, semblable à l'ordinateur de la chambre mais sans clavier ni souris et en bien plus grand.

"Non... Une télévision? J'y crois pas..."

A nouveau, il resta quelques instant bloqué face à la magnificence technologique qui semblait le narguer de sa grandeur. Il souriait béatement quand un son, une sorte de sonnerie métallique,, le tira de son ébahissement. Elle provenait de la grande porte. Mathieu s'approcha, fronçant les sourcils, se demandant avec anxiété ce que son rêve lui réservait encore comme surprise. Il se positionna devant le battant beige et attendit. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il attendait, il ne savait juste pas ce qu'il avait à faire pour continuer son rêve et se sentait comme dans un jeu vidéo ou le joueur ne serait pas assisté par un voyant et une explication, détaillant précisément les gestes qu'il avait à faire pour compléter sa quête. Donc il attendait.

Au bout de quelques minutes, la même sonnerie, plus proche, se refit entendre et cette fois Mathieu pu distinguer un mouvement travers ce qui semblait être un judas positionné au milieu de la porte et qu'il n'avait jusque là pas remarqué. Il s'approcha encore plus et, se hissant sur la pointe des pieds, jeta un oeil dans le petit trou, se demandant s'il n'aurait pas à déplacer un pan de la porte pour voir mieux et fut surpris de voir qu'il n'y en avait pas besoin: le judas était munis d'une vitre. Il regarda avec délices à l'extérieur et vit, comme en œil de poisson,... Des cheveux? Enfin, pas des cheveux normaux, des cheveux détaillés, comme les poils du chaton qui ne l'avait pas encore lâché depuis tout à l'heure. Ils étaient étranges, châtains foncés, et très abondant malgré leur finesse. Mathieu se demanda un instant comment était-ce possible d'avoir une épaisse chevelure fine mais ne se posa pas plus de question et retomba les talons au sol, curieux d'observer comment son cerveau c'était débrouillé pour créer un humain de cette étrange matière. Il voulu tourner la poignée mais n'y parvint pas. pestant un instant contre la logique qui semblait le poursuivre même dans ses rêves, il se mit à fouiller frénétiquement le salon, à la recherche de ce qui pourrait l'aider à ouvrir une porte, donc forcément une clef. Après un certains temps et une autre sonnerie de la part du chevelu dehors, il finit par trouver les clefs posées sur le lavabo de la salle de bain dont la porte était grande ouverte. Il ne comprit pas tout à fait pourquoi son mental avait décidé que ce serait normal de poser une clef dans cet endroit saugrenu, il retourna vers la porte et passa l'aide dans la serrure, la tourna une fois vers la droite et la porte s'ouvrit.

Les clefs tombèrent au sol. Le cerveau de Mathieu sembla lui faire défaut. L'autre parla:

"Putain, Mathieu, tu m'as foutu la frousse là. Ça fait toute la matinée que j'essaie de te joindre. C'est pas dans tes habitudes de pas répondre au téléphone. Et j'ai même essayé le fixe... Et puis, tu sais le temps que j'ai dû attendre devant ta porte pour que tu viennes m'ouvrir?

Aucune réponse. Un silence gênant s'installa entre le petit qui n'avait pas bougé d'un nanomètre et le grand qui commençais à se poser des questions quand à la santé de son ami.

- Heu... Mec, ça va? T'es tout pâle. Pas que je m'inquiète, de toute façon un connard de ton espèce... Mais, c'est flippant la façon dont tu me regardes depuis tout à l'heure quand même.

Un silence de marbre lui répondit, le rendant de plus en plus mal l'aise. Il ajouta:

- Mais putain, Mathieu, tu pourrais au moins faire l'effort de me répondre, non? Qu'est-ce qui va pas?

Toujours aucune réponse. Au bout de ce qui sembla une éternité, le plus grand murmura un "bon", et se retourna, prêt à partir. Mais il fut retenu par son camarade qui le retourna vers lui et plongea son regard humide dans ses yeux, ouvrant sa bouche tremblante sur un son muet. Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment puis, enfin, Mathieu murmura:

- Daniel? Mais qu'est-ce que...

Puis, plusieurs choses se succédèrent presque au même instant. Le chat s'enfuit de l'appartement, Antoine s'exclama:

- Quoi?

Les yeux de Mathieu se révulsèrent, il tomba, le grand chevelu tenta de le retenir tout en observant du coin de l'œil le chaton se diriger vers les escaliers et il remarqua que son ami s'était évanoui. A genou sur le carrelage qui tapissait le couloir du cinquième étage, Antoine soupira et murmura, agacé:

- Eh bah putain."

* * *

Je suis sadique de vous laisser là, hein? ^^

Bref, si vous voulez me laisser un commentaire, une critique, positif, négatif, je suis preneuse, sinon j'espère que vous avez eu du plaisir à me lire et on se retrouve -ne donneras pas de date cette fois-ci- pour le chapitre 4!

Bisous!


	4. Incompréhension et sweat bleu

Bijour bijour tout le monde! Comment ça va? Ben je peux pas vous répondre, je vous vois pas, lol. Bref.

Alors oui, je prends de plus en plus de retard, mais c'est juste parce que je suis une sacrée perfectionniste (j'ai passé plus de temps à effacer qu'à taper mon texte pour ce chapitre). M'enfin, je me suis quand même amusée à l'écrire entre deux crises de "tu m'énerves, pourquoi tu sonnes pas juste et rah, la connexion internet m'énerve aussi, zut à la fin" et j'espère qu'il va vous plaire. Apparition d'un nouveau personnage et enfin de l'action!

Je vous préviens, pour que vous compreniez mieux, que ce chapitre est un flash back sur l'enfance de Matwo (donc celui du monde parallèle).

A ce propos, j'ai un service à demander à chacun d'entre vous (oui, même à ceux qui savent pas dessiner) de me dessiner un Gjork. Le but c'est pas de faire un dessin merveilleux, c'est juste pour moi, pour que je voies si mes descriptions au niveau des montres sont bien ou pas. Merci d'avance ^^

Disclaimer: Ben... Les noms et le physique d'Antoine et de Mathieu que j'utilise ne m'appartiennent pas (wtf?) mais sinon les personnages m'appartiennent (l'avantage d'écrire sur un monde parallèle complètement différent du sien :P )

Trigger Warning: Ce n'est pas du gore, hein, mais il y a une description d'un animal qui se fait tuer. Âmes sensibles... Qu'est-ce que vous faites là? ^^

Voilà, je vous laisses lire et... #Universe Bitchese! Je vous aimes les filles! ;)

* * *

La première fois qu'il lui avait parlé, il avait huit ans et il était sur le point de mourir. Ce n'était pas vraiment nouveau pour lui mais jusqu'à présent il avait toujours eu de la chance puisqu'il était le plus souvent accompagné de quelqu'un qui aurait pu l'aider. Il était très chétif et petit, même pour un enfant, tant que le jour de sa naissance le médecin avait proposé de le faire piquer. Tous étaient à peu près du même avis quand à sa constitution physique, même son père qui aurait presque préféré avoir une fille plutôt qu'un garçon pareil: Mathieu ne dépasserait pas les dix ans. Un jour ou l'autre, il se retrouverait face un monstre et il n'y aurait personne dans les parages pour l'aider. C'était comme ça, la loi du plus fort; il ne serait pas le premier et encore moins le dernier. C'était triste, certes, mais la Nature n'est pas toujours belle. Et ce jour là, il était face à un Gjork Rieur. Et personne dans les parages pour l'aider.

L'animal n'était pas très haut, à peine un mètre cinquante, tout au plus, et sa colonne vertébrale avait adopté au court de l'évolution une forme courbée qui donnait l'impression qu'il était trapu, voire bossu. Et la cause de cette asymétrie était due à ses pattes. Les postérieures, longues et aplaties, étaient munies de grandes griffes rétractables et d'une puissance considérable ce qui lui permettait de produire des sauts d'immense longueur et hauteur. Un Gjork de taille adulte pouvait sauter sur une distance d'une vingtaine de mètres sans élan. Mais ses antérieurs avaient suivi un chemin de l'évolution totalement différent. Ses doigts s'étaient atrophiés à l'exception d'un qui s'était excessivement allongé et renforcé. L'ongle s'était épaissit tant que le Gjork y soutenait tout son avant train, à la manière des sabots équins. Le Gjork a un cou très court dont la base repose presque à la sortie des omoplates saillantes. Ses longues oreilles et son odorat s'étaient affinés pour mieux repérer ses proies au détriment de ses petits yeux hautains qui voyaient mal à la lumière du jour. Mais le plus impressionnant c'était la mâchoire. Elle était immense et munie d'une double rangée de canines tranchantes. Voir un Gjork retrousser ses lèvres est en général la dernière chose que la proie aperçoit avant de perdre la vie. Elle emporte ainsi dans sa mort le rictus de l'animal, figé dans un sourire cruel et aiguisé. C'était ce qui lui avait valu son nom: Gjork Rieur.

Mathieu ne semblait même pas se rendre compte de la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait. Il y avait le monstre, il y avait des petits cailloux et des bâtonnets... Il n'hésita pas. Les bâtons sont mieux que les monstres donc il en prit un et recommença à jouer, inconscient de sa fin prochaine. Le Gjork se mit à grogner et retroussa les lèvres, se rapprochant du petit garçon insouciant quand soudain il apparut. Lui aussi, ce n'était guère qu'un enfant, mais aux yeux du jeune Mathieu, il était adulte.

A vrai dire, il le connaissait depuis quelques temps. C'était le plus populaire de la bande de jeunes du village et tout le monde désirait être son ami. Même les grands de douze ans le respectaient et, s'ils avaient du mal à accepter qu'il soit devenu le chef de bande, personne n'avait réussit à le surpasser, quelque soit le domaine abordé. On avait conscience de son jeune âge mais il n'avait jamais voulu donner avec précision sa date de naissance. Les avis variaient entre neuf ans et onze, certains disaient même douze. Les mères ne l'appréciaient pas car il encourageait les jeunes enfants vers la délinquance et le vagabondage. Souvent l'une ou l'autre était venue le tirer par le bras pour lui demander violemment ou étaient ses parents. Le jeune enfant avait toujours la même réaction: il tirait sèchement les fils du corset de la bonne dame qui le lâchait aussitôt, espérant que les possibles témoins n'aient rien vu de se qu'elle cachait, rougissante. Et quand enfin elle ramenait son attention vers le garnement, il s'était éclipsé, emportant ses lieutenants avec lui dans sa cachette. Personne ne connaissait ses parents ni les avait vus, ce qui avait fait naître un sentiment de pitié pour le jeune, considéré comme un orphelin, mais personne n'avait voulu l'accueillir chez soi.

L'enfant était l'idole de la population jeune du village, donc aussi de Mathieu, malgré son désintérêt pour ce genre de choses habituellement. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas l'engouement des enfants de son âge pour le risque et la délinquance, préférant largement jouer à tenter de reconnaître les oiseaux à leur son ou dans la bibliothèque à essayer de déchiffrer les noms scientifiques des différentes plantes de la forêt avec Gwendolyn. Tout ce qu'il faisait, c'était avec elle. Ils étaient inséparables et, au plus grand bonheur de leurs parents, sages.

Le tout jeune garçon leva ses yeux pleins d'étincelles vers son camarade qui venait d'apparaître en haut d'un rocher et ses lèvres s'étirèrent d'un sourire qui s'effaça quand il reconnu la peur dans ceux de son héro. Il fut déçu, un héro n'est pas censé ressentir de la peur, même s'il est orphelin.

"Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais!

Il avait parlé. Il lui avait parlé à lui! C'était si rare de l'entendre parler à quelqu'un d'autre qu'à l'un de ses lieutenants mais en plus à lui, qu'il ne connaissait pas... Peu lui importait encore que de la peur se soit installée dans son regard, il était redevenu en quelques mots un héro à ses yeux.

- Mais court!"

Mathieu comprit qu'il devait obéir. On ne désobéit pas au chef de bande, même si on ne fait pas partie de sa bande. Il se redressa, chancela un court instant sur ses jambes frêles et se mit à courir en direction opposée au monstre qui, s'étant arrêté un instant interloqué par le manque de réaction de sa proie, se remit à grogner et s'élança à sa poursuite.

Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment que Mathieu comprit qu'il allait peut-être mourir. En entendant les jappement grossiers de l'animal à ses trousses et le bruit saccadé de son cœur, peu habitué à ce genre d'effort. "la jambe droite, la jambe gauche, la jambe droite, la gauche, la droite, encore, encore, aller Mathieu, encore, ne t'arrête pas, si tu t'arrêtes tu es mort tu comprends? Mort!" Ses jambes suivaient les ordres de ses pensées, battant la terre sèche à un rythme chancelant. Il laissait ses instincts primaires prendre le contrôle de son corps, cessant de réfléchir et ne pensant qu'à sa survie.

La bête s'approchait, il pouvait sentir son haleine chaude lui effleurer le dos sensuellement, montant et descendant au rythme de la respiration calme de l'animal, puis s'éloignant encore un peu... Elle s'amusait avec lui. Si elle avait voulu, en un bond le petit homme aurait déjà été dans sa gueule béante. Le prochain saut serait le bon. Elle se ratatina, prête à se propulser au loin à l'aide de ses puissantes pattes, et l'instant d'après, elle avait bondit. Pourtant, malgré la rapidité de son saut, quelque chose la retint au sol. Quelque chose de solide et de très douloureux. Le Gjork jappa et se retourna d'un bond prêt à déchiqueter l'être ignoble qui avait osé le détourner de sa proie. A sa grande surprise, c'était une proie similaire mais plus grosse, à peu près de sa hauteur, qui tenait un long bâton pointu à deux mains et le défiait du regard. Le Gjork s'élança vers la gorge tendre du jeune garçon qui tendit son bâton de chasse devant lui. L'animal ne pu arrêter son bond et s'empala dans l'arme.

Le garçon hurla de rage et poussa le cadavre qui était retombé sur lui de côté. Ignorant le sang qui le recouvrait il regarda vers la direction qu'avait prise son petit camarade, les yeux remplis de colère. Mathieu était là, silencieux, se cachant à moitié derrière un grand chêne au milieu de la forêt. Il avait eu peur, Le jeune garçon le lisait dans ses yeux. Il radoucit son courroux: l'engueuler ne ferait qu'empirer les choses.

"Eh, je vais pas te manger.

Et il appuya ses paroles d'un geste las de la main lui indiquant de s'approcher. Le garçonnet regarda le geste, hocha la tête pour montrer qu'il avait comprit et sortit de la protection de l'arbre, sans pour autant s'avancer vers son sauveur. Celui-ci retint un soupir exaspéré et s'élança vers le petit qui eu un léger mouvement de recul. Le chef de bande s'en aperçu et ralentit l'allure. Il s'approcha ainsi lentement jusqu'à parvenir auprès de son camarade qui tremblait encore de sa course folle contre la mort. Il voulait le rassurer, le prendre dans ses bras et lui dire de pleurer un bon coup, que c'était normal d'avoir eu peur dans cette circonstance. Mais son amour propre l'en empêcha. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule du plus petit et lui dit demanda:

- C'est bon? Tu es blessé quelque part?

Le garçon secoua la tête. Une larme commençait à poindre dans un coin de son œil.

- Tu as de la chance que je sois passé par là. Elle est ou la fille qui est toujours avec toi?

Son jeune camarade baissa la tête et la larme roula le long de sa joue pour aller s'écraser au sol.

- Oh, pourquoi tu pleures? T'es un homme, tu ne devrais pas pleurer.

Le chef de bande regretta aussitôt ces mots qui étaient sortis à l'encontre de ses pensées et sur un ton bien plus rude qu'il ne le désirait. L'enfant devant lui se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes et le cœur du plus grand se serra dans sa poitrine. Ils restèrent ainsi un certain temps, l'un sanglotant, l'autre se torturant l'esprit, sa mains secouée de soubresauts sur l'épaule du premier. Finalement il n'y teint plus. Il retira sa main et, quand le plus petit leva ses yeux rougis et pleins d'incompréhension vers lui, il écarta les bras et l'enlaça. Il sentit l'enfant se tendre sous lui et resserra sa prise, fermant les yeux et laissant enfin ses larmes retenues depuis trop longtemps aller rejoindre celles de son protégé.

Il le connaissait depuis longtemps. Ses lieutenants lui avaient dit qu'il s'appelait Mathieu et que c'était un faible mais le chef de la petite bande de délinquants l'avait toujours considéré de la même façon que tous les autres enfants du village, à la seule différence qu'il avait l'air trop faible et timide pour rejoindre leurs jeux. Et comme tous les autres enfants, il avait toujours pensé qu'il pouvait être prêt à tout pour le protéger, et même s'il avait hésité en voyant le Gjork, il s'était quand même élancé à sa rescousse. Il n'avait jamais pensé qu'il aurait un jour à combattre un monstre et il ne pensait même pas qu'il aurait pu réussir, mais en voyant le regard bleu acier du garçon, il n'avait pas pu se défiler.

Combien de temps sont-ils restés là, pleurant ensemble dans les bras l'un de l'autre, eux mêmes ne le savaient pas mais ils ne s'en intéressaient pas. Quand enfin le plus petit rouvrit les yeux et s'écarta, l'autre ressentit soudain une pointe de honte. Jamais personne ne l'avait vu pleurer et il ne voulait pas vraiment que ce soit un faible qui fasse l'exception. Puis ses yeux plongèrent dans ceux du plus petit, remplis de reconnaissance. Il sourit, lui tapota affectueusement l'épaule et ajouta:

- Tu feras attention une prochaine fois, hein?

- Mmh. Répondit l'enfant, lui rendant un sourire timide.

Le plus grand se tourna et s'apprêtait à partir quand le garçon lui parla à nouveau, de sa voix claire et enfantine.

- Pourquoi tu as pleuré?

Le jeune garçon se crispa soudain et fut tenté de lui hurler que c'était de pitié et de s'enfuir en courant, comme il avait toujours pensé qu'il aurait fait si jamais quelqu'un l'avait vu perdre ses moyens, mais il ne pouvait juste pas avec Mathieu. Il était si fragile, même lui hurler dessus aurait pu le détruire. Donc il se retourna et soutint son regard franc avant de lui répondre.

- J'ai eu peur de perdre l'un des miens. je ne veux plus jamais perdre personne tu vois?

- Tu as perdus quelqu'un?

- Oui.

- Ce sont tes parents?

Il écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Puis il se rembrunit. Il était à deux doigts de craquer, il n'avait jamais parlé de ses parents auparavant, et après sa réaction la dernière fois que quelqu'un lui avait demandé de leurs nouvelles, plus personne n'osait aborder le sujet. Mais cet enfant, toute la pureté de son regard, toute la candeur d'un jeune garçon qui entame sa vie, l'adoucirent. Il se retint de pleurer et lui répondit en chuchotant:

- Ma mère.

- Mais ton papa il doit beaucoup s'occuper de toi alors, comme la maman de Gwen quand son papa il est parti?

- Non, Mathieu. Mon papa il n'est pas comme la maman de Gwen. Mon papa, parfois, je me demande même si il sait que j'existe. Je ne le vois jamais à la maison et il ne s'est jamais inquiété pour moi, malgré le nombre de fois ou je rentre pas le soir.

- Oh, mais c'est triste. Alors tu es tout seul.

Il ne répondit même pas, trop occupé à retenir ses larmes de couler à nouveau. Il était étonné, c'était la première fois qu'il pouvait se confier à quelqu'un et ça lui faisait du bien. Mais en même temps, il avait peur de se ramollir en continuant à se laisser avoir par le jeune garçon au regard pur.

- Et tu as quel âge? parce que tu as l'air très grand.

- Sept ans.

il se gifla intérieurement. Pourquoi, bon sang, ne pouvait-il s'empêcher de lui répondre aussi instinctivement? Il se retourna, laissant la colère contre lui même prendre le contrôle de son corps pour l'aider à courir plus vite le plus loin possible de l'enfant qui le perturbait tant. Mais avant de s'élancer, il ne pu empêcher ses oreilles de l'entendre à nouveau:

- Attends, tu part déjà? Je ne sais même pas comment tu t'appelles!

Non, non, pendant un instant, il avait faillit le lui dire. Il ne devait pas. Personne ne savait son nom, peut-être même pas son propre père. Alors encore moins un petit être faiblard qu'il venait de sauver d'un Gjork. Il partit en courant, laissant Mathieu en plan. Celui-ci pensa que son sauveur n'avait tout simplement pas entendu la question et il lui hurla:

- Merci de m'avoir sauvé!

L'autre ne s'arrêta pas. Il le vit passer un grand rocher puis disparaître derrière. Il resta là un long moment, ne sachant trop que faire de ses bras qui pendouillaient le long de son corps, légèrement mal à l'aise tout seul à nouveau. Puis il vit une tâche brune au-dessus du rocher ou le plus jeune avait disparu. Une tête échevelée qui soufflait très fort et le regardait dans les yeux. Il l'entendit lui crier:

- De rien! Je m'appelle Antoine! Mais je jure de t'étriper si tu le dis à qui que ce soit!"

Puis il redisparût.

* * *

Il faisait noir. La lune était voilée par de grands nuages invulnérables qui refusaient, malgré la puissance du vent, de la libérer. Au milieu d'un champs en labours, une bosquet desséché, se parant de rouge et se faisant dépouiller par le souffle endiablé tout à la fois. Dans le plus grand des arbres, une flamme vacillante était visible, encadrée par l'ouverture d'une fenêtre. L'instant suivant, La lumière disparût complètement, cachée par une planche de fer.

Gwen décala une chaise contre la planche qu'elle venait de placer sur la fenêtre et soupira avant de ses retourner vers Mathieu qui avait refermé la trappe après avoir remonté leur échelle de corde. Elle lui offrit un immense sourire, ses yeux pétillant de joie, comme à chaque fois qu'ils bravaient l'interdiction de leurs parents pour venir s'installer de nuit dans leur cachette. Le garçon lui rendit son sourire et sortit de son sac quelques couvertures et des pulls qu'il jeta sur le sol de planches de la cabane:

"C'était mon tour aujourd'hui.

- Oh oui! Le super pull trop confortable!

Gwen se jeta sur l'un des pulls, un sweat bleu ciel vraiment trop grand qui appartenait à une tante un peu folle de Mathieu. Sa mère le trouvait hideux mais l'enfant l'avait caché pour lui empêcher de le jeter. Et il avait bien fait, car la fillette adorait ce pull, le trouvant vraiment confortable. Elle l'enfila et remonta la capuche qui lui retomba sur le visage, le laissant visible que son sourire amusé. Elle ajusta la capuche et s'assit sur l'une des couvertures, face à son ami.

- Alors? Tu voulais me dire quoi?

- Tu ne le croirais même pas si je jurais sur le Livre des Héros.

- C'est si excitant que ça? Essaies toujours.

- J'ai parlé avec le Chef.

- Non, c'est bon Mathieu, arrête de faire monter le suspense et dit moi!

- Mais... C'est ça, j'ai parlé avec le Chef, et il m'a dit son âge et aussi son prénom.

- ...

- Je te l'avais bien dit que tu ne me croirais pas.

- C'est pas que je te crois pas, de toute de façon tu mens jamais.

Mathieu rougit. Ils n'avaient que huit ans mais il était déjà très fier de lui car il avait réussit à ne jamais émettre le moindre mensonge. Il aimait particulièrement quand on le lui faisait remarquer, et Gwen le savait bien. Pourtant, elle n'avait pas l'air d'avoir fait exprès de le lui faire remarquer puisqu'elle continuait à fixer le vide, sourcils froncés. Elle finit sa phrase, comme perdue dans ses pensées:

- C'est juste que... Ben c'est bizarre qu'il t'ai parlé. Et encore plus qu'il se soit confié. Je veux dire, ne le prends pas mal, mais les garçons du villages sont tous convaincus que t'es une mauviette, alors pourquoi pas lui?

- Je sais pas.

- Racontes moi comment ça c'est passé.

Mathieu lui raconta toute l'histoire, du monstre répugnant qui avait gâché son jeu, au départ précipité d'Antoine lui lançant avec menace son nom, comme s'il s'agissait d'une bombe, en passant par la course effrénée et la peur de mourir qu'il avait ressentie. Gwen ne réagissait toujours pas, et telle qu'il la connaissait, il était sûr que c'était parce qu'elle cherchait une raison à ce qu'il racontait. Lui-même ne comprenait pas; il avait passé le restant de la journée à chercher une réponse, à trouver une raison logique au comportement peu conventionnel du Chef, mais il n'était arrivé à aucun résultat. Pourquoi Antoine l'avait-il sauvé et lui avait-il parlé, il n'en savait rien. Mais il secoua la tête, abandonnant. Après tout, qu'elle importance? Du moment qu'il était vivant, il n'allais pas se plaindre. Il retourna son regard vers sa camarade qui le regardai, un léger sourire en coin. Il connaissait ce sourire. Elle avait une idée, et il n'aurait pas été d'accord. Et ils auraient passé une grande partie de la soirée à se disputer pour savoir qui avait raison. Il soupira et lui demanda:

- Quoi?

- Je sais.

- Et bien dit toujours, qu'on rigole.

- Il est...

- Quoi?

- Aaaaammm...

- Gwen, s'il te plaît, répondit son ami, se retenant de rire face aux grimaces de la fillette.

- Mais c'est évident, Mathieu! Il est amoureux!

L'enfant perdit immédiatement toute envie de rire. Il la regardait, sans émettre la moindre pensée, juste comme on regarde un rocher, et elle, elle souriait, comme si ce qu'elle avait sortit était la chose la plus logique et la plus mignonne de la Terre. Enfin, il parvint à formuler une phrase dans son esprit et à lui répondre:

- Tu racontes vraiment des conneries parfois.

- Mais... Tu as une meilleure idée?

- Non mais ça ne veut pas dire que...

- Mais c'est évidant! D'abord, qu'est-ce qu'il faisait seul dans la forêt alors qu'il est quasiment toujours avec ses lieutenants?

- Le hasard?

- Tu m'étonnes, Mathieu. Le hasard n'existe pas, ce n'est qu'une excuse. Et puis, même si ce n'était qu'une coïncidence, comment il savait ton nom et que tu traînes avec moi d'habitude?

- Euh... Parce qu'il l'a remarquée et qu'il a demandé aux autres?

- Oui! Il t'avais remarqué et il était suffisamment intéressé par toi pour demander qui tu étais aux autres. C'est parce qu'il voulait en savoir plus sur toi!

- Oui, ou alors c'est parce qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi j'étais le seul garçon du village à jamais jouer avec eux. Je te paries que les autres lui ont dit que j'étais un faible.

- On en viens à la question suivant: pourquoi t'avoir sauvé si tu n'es qu'un faible? Excuse moi, mais quasiment tout le monde s'attend à ce que tu crèves un jour ou l'autre, d'ailleurs je trouve ça plutôt dégueulasse, mais alors pourquoi est-ce que, malgré sa manifeste peur face au monstre, ce que je comprends très bien puisque moi, à sa place, je me serais enfuie en courant, il se soit quand même jeté à l'assaut juste pour sauver un faible qu'il ne connaît même pas?

- ... La pitié?

- Tu racontes tes plus grands secrets à quelqu'un pour qui tu n'as que de la pitié?

- ... Ouais, mais ça veut pas dire qu'il est amoureux.

- Pour moi, si. Après, peut-être qu'il ne s'en est même pas rendu compte lui-même.

- C'est possible d'être amoureux sans le savoir?

- Ben woui. Je t'apprends quelque chose, je suis contente, acquiesça-t'elle en souriant tendrement.

Mathieu était perplexe, vraiment. Il ne comprenait pas comment c'était possible qu'un garçon aussi fort qu'Antoine puisse être amoureux de lui, même sans le savoir. Il avait conscience d'être l'opposé total du Chef, alors comment était-ce possible? Et puis soudainement, il se rendit compte d'un détail qui, malgré son évidence, n'avait pourtant frappé aucun des deux.

- Mais non, tout ça c'est pas possible, parce qu'Antoine est un garçon et que moi aussi.

Gwen, qui avait commencé à emmitoufler dans les couverture, prête à aller dormir, se redressa sur ses coudes et écarquilla les yeux, regardant son ami.

- Mais... C'est possible d'être amoureux quand même non?

- Non, regarde. Pour faire un bébé il faut un papa et une maman, alors c'est pas possible avec deux papa ou deux maman.

- Tu crois?

- Oui, j'ai demandé à mon papa de m'expliquer.

- Mais alors... Il y a pas besoin de pouvoir faire des bébés pour être amoureux.

- Non, c'est vrai, mais tu as déjà vu deux amoureux garçons ou deux amoureuses filles?

- ... Non.

- Alors c'est forcément que c'est pas possible. Donc il est pas amoureux.

- ais alors pourquoi il a fait ça?

- Je sais pas, mais j'ai arrêté de chercher depuis longtemps. Je suis juste content d'être en vie.

Sur ces mots, ils se blottirent l'un contre l'autre et fermèrent les yeux, prêts à s'endormir en écoutant le souffle rageur du vent de l'autre côté des planches de bois de la cabane. Mathieu somnolait déjà quand il entendit Gwen lui parler à nouveau, sa vois lui provenant étouffée, comme venue de très loin:

- Mais alors, est-ce que toi et moi on pourrai être amoureux un jour si on continue à rester ensemble tout le temps?

- Mmmh, peut-être. Je sais pas, Gwen, dors."

Elle ne répondit pas et Mathieu ne se préoccupa pas davantage de son amie pour se laisser emporter par le sommeil tant attendu, emmitouflé dans ses couvertures chaudes et ayant classé l'affaire d'Antoine dans un coins reculé de son cerveau.

Il s'endormit, un léger sourire aux lèvres et l'esprit tranquille.

* * *

Gee, je suis crevée. Bon, c'est l'heure des réponses aux reviews ^^

Miss Panda: Wah! Même si tu trouves que ce n'est pas constructif, ta review me va droit au cœur! Sinon, ça me fais plaisir que tu trouves leurs réactions réalistes, c'était le but. Et pis moi j'adoooore faire souffrir Matwo (c'est son surnom, pour les différencier), c'est drôle (donc oui, on peut dire que je suis une sadique :P ) ^^

Guest: Merci pour ta review. Tu remarquera que de plus de plus de fics commencent à sortir de ce cadre de convention, rencontre hasardeuse (enfin...), avouer les sentiment, coucher ensemble, pour faire très global. Il y a de plus en plus de Matoines qui sortent de l'ordinaire, qui vont plus vers l'aventure et la Science-Fiction, voire la Fantasy. Et je trouve ça cool, perso ^^

Pandie: Aouh, je pensais pas que quelqu'un aurait du mal à comprendre de quel Mathieu je parle (même si en review ou message privé je les différencie en disant Matone et Matwo) donc je pense que je vais préciser dans l'intro duquel il s'agit à chaque fois, pour vous aider. Mais sinon, c'est tout à fait ce que tu résume, sauf que ce n'est pas un yaoi (enfin, vous aller voir ensuite, hein, je vais pas spoiler alors que je viens de finir un chapitre ^^) Et ça me fais plaisir que cette fic te plaise autant. J'essaierais d'écrire plus vite pour la prochaine fois :D

Bon beh voilà, n'hésitez pas à mettre un pouce vert et à partager sur tous vos réseaux soc... Wait... Nan, c'est pas ça. Bref, vous m'avez comprise xD

A bientôt!

Another ^^


	5. Année scolaire et histoire des Héros

Bonjours à tous! Voici enfin le chapitre 5, vous commenciez à désespérer, hein? Encore une fois, il ne s'agit que d'un flashback permettant de replacer le concept et la nature précise de l'Anime ou est tombé Mathone. J'espère qu'il va vous plaire et je vous souhaite une excellente lecture!

Diclaimer: Tout m'appartient sauf le nom et la description de Mathieu et les personnages de Noé et de Lisa qui sont inspirés de vraies personnes. D'ailleurs si elles lisent et qu'elles se reconnaissent: coucou les z'amis! J'écris du Matoine, z'avez vu?

Trigger Warning: Ce chapitre contient de nouveau des allusions à la dépression et au suicide ainsi que des scènes de mise à mort violentes de monstres.

Voilà! Bonne lecture!

* * *

A la plus grande surprise de tous, Mathieu survécu jusqu'à ses treize ans, âge à laquelle plus personne ne s'inquiétait pour les enfants. Certes, il était encore faible pour comparé aux garçons de son âge, mais s'il était vivant, c'est qu'il avait les capacités pour le rester.

Depuis sa rencontre avec Antoine, Mathieu avait commencé à utiliser son intelligence plus que sa force, bien décidé à réussir dans un domaine qui intéressait moins ses camarades, pour leur prouver que la brutalité n'étais pas tout ce qui comptait. Il fabriquait des pièges et des subterfuges de camouflage. A chaque fois qu'il se rendait seul en forêt, il prenait garde à effacer ses traces derrière lui et il portait toujours sur lui des gousses d'ail sauvage pour cacher son odeur d'humain aux monstres. Il connaissait à présent les noms et utilités de chacune des plantes de la forêt et savait ou les trouver. Il s'habillait avec des couleurs foncées, noir ou bleu la nuit, brun ou vert le jour.

Gwen faisait comme lui, ne le quittant presque jamais. Il était l'intelligence, elle était l'arme. Quand il voulait tester une nouvelle technique, c'était elle qui le faisait pour lui; quand il était encore en train de poser un piège et qu'il se faisait attaquer par un monstre, elle arrivait et le tuait, comme si un sixième sens les reliait. Évidemment, sa force n'était pas apparue d'un coup. Simplement, quand elle avait vu les efforts de son ami, elle avait cessé de jouer avec les autres filles et avait décidé qu'elle serait son garde du corps. Elle deviendrait un homme s'il le fallait.

Elle se levait tous les jours à six heures et elle s'entraînait. L'endurance, la vitesse, avec des épées, des lances, des bâtons de combat, avec les armes que lui proposait Mathieu et qui lui plaisaient le plus. Souvent, pour entraîner la lutte au corps à corps, elle allait défier l'un des lieutenants du Chef et ils se battaient. Elle n'en avait encore jamais battu un mais ses performances s'amélioraient de plus en plus, sous le regard attentif, effrayé et fier de Mathieu. Bientôt Gwen se fit un nom dans la bande de délinquants comme étant la seule fille à savoir un tant soit peu se battre. Les deux amis se disaient souvent, en riant, que si on leur proposait d'entrer dans le groupe ils refuseraient pour aller former leur propre bande rivale.

Antoine ne leur avait plus adressé la parole, ni même daignés d'un regard. Il se contentait de rehausser les épaules quand la jeune fille défiait l'un des siens pour montrer son indifférence, puis il partait sans même attendre le début du combat, allant se perdre dans la forêt. Mathieu n'avait jamais parlé à personne de sa discussion avec lui, mis à part Gwen qui l'avait toujours gardé pour elle.

Et ce jour là était un jour comme les autres, si ce n'est que c'était le jour de la rentrée et que les deux jeunes avaient treize ans et donc qu'ils allaient enfin entrer dans la partie la plus intéressante de leur vie; celle ou ils allaient découvrir qui ils étaient réellement.

La gare du village n'était pas très grande, une simple gare de village perdue au milieu d'un champs avec un long quai et une petite maisonnette blanche ou l'on pouvait acheter des billets quand il y avait quelqu'un au guichet. Ce jour là, il y avait beaucoup de monde. Ce jour là, tous les jeunes garçons et filles du villages de plus de treize ans étaient réunis avec leurs familles et des valises. Mathieu et Gwen se tenaient à l'écart avec leurs mères, vers le bout du quai. Ces dernières ne cessaient de répéter les mêmes recommandations:

"Vous n'oublierez pas de nous envoyer régulièrement des pigeons.

- Oui, et n'oubliez pas que vous devrez vous lever seuls le matin. Vous avez pris un réveil?

- Si vous avez le moindre souci, demandez et ne gardez pas pour vous.

- Et pour l'amour du ciel, faites l'effort de ne pas sortir de l'enceinte, vous aurez tout le temps de vous revoir les fins de semaine.

- Tout à fait. Et Gwen, chérie, j'espère que tu n'as pas emporté ton poignard, tu sais bien que ce n'est pas votre rôle le combat.

- Maman! Il peut très bien y avoir une héroïne, les histoires ne le nient pas.

- Oui, chérie, mais je ne pense pas qu'elle viendrait d'un petit village de campagne comme le notre.

- Et pourquoi pas? Il y a bien eu des héros qui venaient de la campagne.

Les deux mères se regardèrent avec un regard lourd de sens. Car malheureusement, même si le Livre des héros n'avait jamais nié la possibilité qu'apparaisse une fille héroïne et qu'il y avait une classe spécialement réservée pour ce genre de fille qui en aurait le gabarits, cette classe était presque toujours vide et chacun savait que ce n'était pas le rôle d'une fille de jouer les héros. Gwen souffla, intérieurement vexée, et leva les yeux au ciel en grimaçant pour son ami qui se retenait de rire auprès d'elle. Puis un sifflement se fit entendre au loin et le quai tout entier entra en effervescence. Chacun reprenait ses valises, cherchait ses amis, se disait au revoir, le tout dans un brouhaha indescriptible. Et quand le train entra en gare en cahotant, une ruée de jeunes se dirigea vers les portes de fer qui s'ouvraient lentement. Gwen enlaça furtivement sa mère avant de courir à son tour vers le train, anxieuse à l'idée de ne pas trouver de places assises côte à côte. Mathieu s'apprêtait à la suivre, un sourire planant sur le visage, quand il se rendit compte des larmes qui coulaient le long des joues de sa génitrice. Il posa sa valise au sol avant de lui sauter au cou.

- Pleure pas, maman! Tu verras, j'aurais même pas le temps de te manquer que je serais déjà revenu.

Il sentit ses bras fins le serrer très fort, puis leur étreinte fut interrompue par un long coup de sifflet, signe que le train allait bientôt reprendre sa course à travers la campagne. Ils se détachèrent et Mathieu s'empara de sa valise pour courir vers la porte se refermant lentement de l'engin. Presque au dernier moment, il se faufila à l'intérieur.

Se tournant vers la fenêtre, il offrit un sourire radieux et un signe de la main à sa mère et à celle de Gwen qui le saluèrent également, puis il se sentit basculer en arrière et il était partit.

Se redressant vite, il observa le paysage de son village défiler tout d'abord lentement, puis de plus en plus vite. Et soudain, il le vit. Une image furtive dressée sur un rocher qui observait le train avec attention, un jeune homme qui semblait plus âgé que lui et qui pourtant n'était pas dans le train. Juste le temps de le reconnaître et il avait disparut. Mathieu colla son nez contre la vitre sale et chercha de le voir encore mais, sur le rocher, il n'y avait plus rien. Il resta ainsi, le regard tourné vers l'arrière du train, espérant pouvoir le discerner encore une fois malgré la distance, puis il soupira et se passa une main lasse sur le visage. Il était bête de croire que c'était possible. Il s'empara violemment de sa valise et rejoignit le wagon le plus proche.

Une série de compartiments, la plupart fermés, se succédaient de part et d'autre du wagon. Il s'avança le long du premier, observant par chacune des fenêtres pour trouver son amie partie en éclaireur, puis un deuxième wagon, et un troisième. Il la trouva enfin au bout du quatrième, étendue sur une banquette, riant aux éclats. Il poussa légèrement la porte coulissante et pénétra dans la pièce, intimidé par la présence d'autres jeunes. Gwen se redressa d'un coup et lui offrit l'un de ses plus beaux sourires.

- Mathieu! Je t'ai gardé une place!

- Merci, chuchota-t'il, prenant place auprès d'elle.

Il observa timidement les deux autres occupants du compartiment, une jeune fille aux longs cheveux fins et châtains à l'air enjouée et couverte de tâches de rousseur et un garçon au cheveux noirs frisés, affublé de lunettes, d'un long sweat vert et de pantalons gris larges. Si la première le salua à coup de grands gestes, le deuxième rougit violemment en remarquant qu'il était observé. Il détourna le regard vers la fenêtre et remonta ses genoux contre sa poitrine d'un geste souple et fluide.

- Mathieu, je te présente Lisa. Elle est en deuxième année, j'étais en train de lui demander comment sont les cours.

- Salut! Le salua-t'elle secouant sa frêle main auprès de sa tête.

Mathieu lui répondit d'un geste maladroit puis ses yeux glissèrent vers le dernier jeune, regardant obstinément le paysage défiler. Il se demandait encore si il oserait lui parler quand Gwen reprit la parole:

- Alors du coup, tu es dans le cour intensif ou les cours normaux?

- Les cours normaux, je ne suis pas à la hauteur pour l'intensif. A vrai dire, dans ma volée il n'y a qu'une seule fille dans les cours intensifs et je ne lui ai jamais parlé. Elle est un peu renfermée, je ne me souviens pas l'avoir déjà vue parler avec qui que ce soit.

Mathieu offrit un léger coup de coude à son amie qui comprit immédiatement ce qu'il voulait lui faire comprendre. Elle le regarda et haussa les épaules, lui répondant ainsi qu'elle ne savait pas de qui il s'agissait et qu'il n'avait probablement pas ouvert la bouche depuis qu'elle était entrée dans le compartiment. Elle ne lui accorda pas plus d'attention et se retourna vers la jeune fille pour lui répliquer:

- Ah? Moi j'espère qu'on me prendra pour le cour intensif. Je suis sûre que c'est une fille très sympa.

- Je sais pas. J'espère que tu vas réussir, répondit elle, relevant un sourcil pour leur communiquer qu'elle avait remarqué leur échange silencieux.

Un court silence s'ensuivit, puis Lisa se tourna vers le dernier et lui parla gentillement:

- Et toi? Je ne t'ai pas vu l'année passée.

S'il fut surprit qu'on s'adresse à lui, le garçon ne le montra pas. Il tourna son regard dénué de toute expression vers la jeune fille sans déplacer d'un millimètre le reste de son corps et l'observa un moment, les yeux vides, avant d'enchaîner sur un ton qui en disait long quand à son envie de prolonger cette discussion:

- Je sais me faire discret.

Sophie ne sembla as déstabilisée par l'attitude froide de son camarade et ajouta:

- Oh, donc on est dans la même volée?

Seul le silence lui répondit, accompagné d'un haussement d'épaule et la tête du jeune homme retourna à sa position initiale, le regard perdu dans le vide. Lisa grimaça et lui posa une main sur l'épaule, heureuse de le sentir se crisper à son toucher; au moins une preuve qu'il n'était pas complètement amorphe.

- Hé, désolée, je ne t'avais jamais remarqué. Je m'appelle Lisa et toi?

Le jeune homme sembla se recroqueviller encore plus sur lui-même, puis, très lentement, il se redressa et laissa ses jambes tomber du siège. Ses yeux se posèrent tour à tour sur les deux jeunes en face de lui pour venir se fixer sur la fille qui le regardait en souriant. Il plongea tout entier dans son regard, ses orbes hésitant continuellement entre le bleu, le gris et le vert, scintillant de mille feux tandis qu'elle semblait espérer une réponse. Il connaissait son nom, bien sûr. S'il était discret, il était en revanche observateur et cette fille-là n'avait pas échappé à son regard inquisiteur. Il connaissait son nom, oui, il lui semblait doux dans sa bouche, prononcé par sa propre voix qu'il n'avait jamais entendue, une voix chaleureuse et riante, comme si rien ne lui faisait plus plaisir que de parler. Il connaissait son nom, et il savait le moindre détail de son visage, le nombre exact de tâches de rousseur, la courbure fine de ses sourcils, l'épaisseur de ses cils, la tombée raide de ses cheveux, la pâleur de sa chair, la couleur rosée de ses lèvres disgracieuses qui, malgré tout, l'attiraient irrésistiblement. Il connaissait son nom, il s'était renseigné depuis le temps.

Le jour ou il l'avait vue, c'était comme si son monde avait basculé, comme si plus rien n'importait plus que la douce créature qui s'offrait à sa vue. Il avait bien conscience que ce n'était pas la plus belle fille du monde, certaines venues de son villages étaient même bien plus belles qu'elle, mais celle-ci semblait briller, sa peau avait l'air en flammes et ses yeux le brûlaient tant ils étaient vifs. Son sourire l'avait tout d'abord paralysé, puis son rire l'avait consumé. C'est ce qui s'appelle un coup de foudre. Alors, cloué sur place par ces yeux brûlants, se sentant mou comme du coton et tentant désespérément de cacher ses émotions comme il savait si bien le faire en temps normal, il ouvrit la bouche et parla pour elle:

- Noé... Je m'appelle Noé.

- Ah. C'est un nom original. Pourquoi tu n'es pas avec tes amis?

- Je te retournes la question.

Même s'il savait. Malgré son apparente bonne humeur et sympathie, Lisa restait toujours seule. Il était prêt à parier que dès que le train s'arrêterait, elle s'éloignerait en souriant et ne parlerait plus jamais ni à Gwen, ni à Mathieu... Ni à lui. Il ne savait pas pourquoi elle faisait cela, mais c'était son comportement. Elle sembla légèrement mal à l'aise sur son siège et, voyant la fille en face de lui s'apprêter à lui reposer la question, elle répondit précipitamment:

- C'est compliqué.

- Pour moi aussi.

Mathieu haussa un sourcil interrogateur. La réaction de son camarade était pour le moins étrange et complètement incompréhensible. Il profita du léger silence qui avait empli l'atmosphère pour se présenter.

- Bonjours, Noé, moi c'est Mathieu.

Le garçon planta son regard dans le sien et lui offrit un vague geste de la main, le saluant de loin, comme à un ami dont on ne se souviendrait plus le nom. Le futur élève soupira et décida de laisser tomber. Il plongea ses yeux bleus dans le paysage qui continuait de défiler dehors, écoutant à peine et d'une oreille discrète la discussion animée des deux jeunes filles auprès d'eux. Le voyage s'annonçait long.

...

L'école était très différente de ce qu'ils avaient imaginé. L'entrée était présentée par un immense portail que l'on passait avec un mélange d'intérêt et de crainte, puis les jeunes se retrouvaient face à un mur de béton d'une centaine de mètres de hauteur. Devant les nouveaux arrivant, le mur se divisait en trois, laissant apercevoir deux couloirs distincts. tordant la tête de côté, Gwen pu remarquer que les passages semblaient se perdre à l'infini dans une obscurité peu accueillante. Les filles et les garçons se séparaient là, les premières prenant le passage de gauche, les deuxièmes celui de droite. A la surprise de la jeune fille, ses camarades sortaient presque aussitôt un boîtier de fer de leur poche avant de s'aventurer dans le couloir tandis qu'aucun homme n'en avait. Elle regarda Mathieu, sourcils froncés et intercepta son regard paniqué. Il avait peur, elle le comprit immédiatement. Au moment ou elle lui prenait la main, cherchant à le rassurer du mieux qu'elle le pouvait, une femme se plaça devant les premières années.

C'était une femme haute, toute en jambes et fine, se tenant droite et jetant un regard froid et hautain aux jeunes élèves. Elle portait un complet noir et une jupette droite grise mettant en valeur ses longues jambes affublées de collants noirs. Ses pieds étaient chaussés de chaussures noires à talons. Tout cet ensemble respirait l'élégance froide et désintéressée de sa personne. Ses cheveux noirs étaient tirés en arrière et rassemblés en un chignon sobre, ses yeux clairs semblant transpercer de mille piques de glace ses interlocuteurs étaient surmontés de lunettes à la monture noire et discrète et sa fine bouche était si crispée que ses lèvres disparaissaient presque. Elle fit claquer ses talons sur le sol de béton et à l'instant tous les jeunes premières se turent. Sa voix glacée se fit entendre, résonnant jusque dans les profondeurs des couloirs infinis.

"Bienvenue en première année dans l'École de Formation des Héros et Camarades Féminins et Masculins, plus communément connue sous le nom d'EFH. Je suis Mademoiselle Pintz, professeur d'Utilisation de la Chimie. Vous vous adresserez à moi en m'appelant mademoiselle ou Mademoiselle Pintz. Toute autre appellation est formellement prohibée et se verra associée à une sévère punition. Je vais tout d'abord m'adresser aux hommes. Cette école n'est pas là pour faire de vous les héros de ce siècle, nous savons tous qu'un seul d'entre vous le sera. Mais puisqu'il est impossible de savoir à l'avance lequel d'entre vous est concerné, nous vous préparons tous à cette tâche en prévision de cet évènement. La plupart d'entre vous n'utiliseras jamais ses connaissances pour autre chose que pour combattre les monstres qui menacent vos troupeaux.

Un rire étouffé parcourut l'audience et les lèvre de Mademoiselle Pintz se colorèrent un peu de rose avant de reprendre presque aussitôt leur blancheur typique.

- C'est pourquoi il vous sera demandé une attitude humble les uns envers les autres et les disputes et bagarres verbales ou physiques sont interdites entre vous. N'oubliez pas qu'il est possible bien que difficile que la personne que vous venez d'insulter devienne un jour Héros. Voici comment s'organiseront vos journées: à sept heures, déjeuner dans la Grande Salle. A huit heures, début des cours. A onze heures trente fin des cours et début du repas de midi qui ne sera servi que jusqu'à midi trente. A treize heures, reprise des cours de l'après midi. Fin des cours à dix-huit heures, repas à dix-neuf heures trente. Extinction des feux et interdiction de sortie des dortoirs à vingt-deux heures.

Le public d'élèves émit une légère rumeur vite arrêtée par le regard de glace de Mademoiselle Pintz qui reprit son discours de sa voix hautaine.

- Je m'adresse à présent aux femmes. Vous n'êtes pas ici pour vous amuser et aucune d'entre vous ne doit s'attendre à devenir Héroïne. Vous apprendrez à tenir de compagnie aux Héros, à les soutenir et à être en deuxième ligne. Vous apprendrez à vous servir de vos mains et de votre tête pour tout ce qui ne concerne pas le combat mais les nécessités du Héros.

Un frisson de consentement parcouru la foule et Gwen, dégoutée, était sur le point de lâcher un commentaire haineux sur la _Mademoiselle_ quand elle sentit la main de Mathieu la serrer plus fort. Il savait ce qu'elle pensait, il la connaissait par cœur. Et ce n'était vraiment pas une bonne idée de commencer leur première année dans l'EFH en se mettant à dos l'un des professeurs. Elle refoula sa colère et tenta de se concentrer sur les paroles de l'anti-héroïnes face à elle.

- ... neuf heures, début des cours. A onze heures trente, fin des cours et début du repas de midi qui ne sera servi que jusqu'à midi trente. A treize heures, reprise des cours de l'après-midi. Fin des cours à seize heures, puis temps libre jusqu'au repas à dix-neuf heures trente, heure du repas. Extinction des feux et interdiction de sortie des dortoirs à vingt-deux heures. Pour finir, l'édifice derrière mon dos est un labyrinthe qui va vous permettre de rejoindre vos enceinte, par le couloir à votre droite pour les hommes et par celui à votre gauche pour les femmes. Traverser ce labyrinthe est considéré comme une première épreuve pour les hommes. Si vous êtes incapables de trouver votre chemin avant dix-neuf heures trente, heure du dîner, vous serez enfermés dans le labyrinthe et dévorés par les monstres qui y sont lâchés la nuit. Je vous conseille donc de faire attention à l'heure. Pour les femmes, vous aurez à disposition une boussole qui vous indique à chaque croisement le chemin à prendre. Y a t'il parmi vous une jeune fille qui désirerait tenter l'entrée dans la classe spéciale?

Une mains fusa dans l'air, toute menue et tendue jusqu'au bout des doigts. Les gens tout autour s'écartèrent, créant un halo autour de Gwen et de Mathieu qu continuaient à se tenir la main, l'un blanc comme un linge, l'autre au visage sûr d'elle, une goutte de sueur froide perlant sur son front et sa main blanche toujours dressée vers le ciel. Mademoiselle Pintz écarquilla les yeux et ses lunettes semblèrent glisser sur le bout de son nez avant qu'elle ne se reprenne en poussant avec délicatesse les branches des baladeuses sur leur place d'origine. Elle plaça son regard froid dans les yeux verts de Gwen qui avait baissé sa main entre temps et lui demanda:

- Comment vous nommez-vous?

- Gwendolyn Rouge.

- Et bien, Rouge, vous jusqu'au résultat de votre examen d'entrée, vous avez les mêmes consignes que les hommes.

Puis elle s'adressa à toutes les premières années de sa voix percente.

- Vous pouvez y aller. Les boussole se trouvent devant l'entrée du couloir. Bonne chance et à demain pour ceux qui survivront."

Puis elle tourna les talons et, sans sortir de boîtier de fer de sa poche comme toutes les autres filles, prit le couloir de gauche. Gwen laissa les autres filles partir sans jeter un seul regard autour d'elle et se retrouva vite entourée par les garçons qui discutaient entre eux de la meilleure tactique pour passer le labyrinthe. Elle serra plus fort la main de son ami qu'elle sentait trembler près d'elle puis sortit une belle montre, cadeau de sa mère pour ses treize ans, de sa poche et regarda l'heure. Dix-huit heure. Ils avaient juste une heure et demi avant que les monstres ne soient lâchés et qu'ils ne se retrouvent enfermés. Ils devraient peut-être envisager la possibilité de partir maintenant. Elle se tourna vers Mathieu et fut prise de frissons à la vue de sa peau pâle et de ses sourcils secoués de tressautement. Mue d'un sentiment de protection soudain, elle l'enlaça et passa ses doigts dans ses boucles claires. Il se calma presque aussitôt et quand elle le lâcha, un sourire peiné sur les lèvres, il le lui rendit, ses joues ayant reprit un peu de leurs couleurs.

Sans échanger un mot, ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers les couloir et, remarquant le groupe de garçons qui leurs passait devant, Gwen fit signe à Mathieu de les suivre car il est plus difficile de se perdre à plusieurs que seul. Il s'éloigna d'elle à la suite de la bande et lui lança un rapide baiser accompagné d'un "à samedi!" confiant. Elle fit semblant d'attraper le baiser au vol et se le plaquer sur la joue avant de lui répondre "à samedi, mon chou!" Elle entendit son rire derrière le mur puis, soupirant, elle s'avança d'un pas décidé dans son propre couloir.

...

Le groupe de garçons que Gwen lui avait conseillé de suivre eu vite fait de le semer, l'abandonnant dans l'obscurité. Presque dans chaque salle se trouvait suspendue une immense horloge lui indiquant l'avancée inexorable du temps. Ses pas le menaient presque à l'aveugle à travers salles et jardinets aux époques décousues et mêlées, longeant des couloir infinis qui ne menaient qu'à des culs de sac et les croisements semblaient se moquer ouvertement de lui en laissant plus d'une dizaines de possibilités identiques, ne lui permettant même pas de savoir quels passages il avait déjà empruntés. Vers dix-neuf heures et quart il atterrit dans une cour noyée dans l'obscurité.

Les murs étaient recouverts de plantes rampantes qui recouvraient la totalité du béton, ne laissant pas le moindre coin gris à découvert. Des restes de statues et de colonnes romaines en ruine sortaient de la terre, recouvertes de ronces et de lianes, l'herbes recouvrait un passage de dalles menant jusqu'au centre ou trônait une fontaine majestueuse et tombant lentement en ruine. Une croix de fer la surmontait, servant de support aux plantes grimpantes qui recouvraient la fontaine. Mathieu traversa la salle sombre et posa une mains timide sur le rebord, jetant un œil à la profondeur vide et salle du bassin. Il se demanda depuis combien de temps l'eau n'y gargouillait plus et fut tenté de rester là, laissant l'énergie froide de la pierre remonter le long de son bras jusqu'à paralyser ses membres , puis son cœur, le durcir et le refroidir tant qu'il serait pétrifié et qu'aucun monstre ne pourrait l'atteindre. C'était si facile de désirer mourir. Puis il songea à Gwen à qui il avait promis de la revoir samedi. Il retira sa main du rebord et jeta un œil à une vieille horloge sans cadran et à moitié détruite suspendue contre le paroi. Dix-neuf heures vingt-cinq. Son cœur rata un battement et il s'apprêtait à traverser la salle en courant quand un mouvement dans l'obscurité l'arrêta.

Il tourna le visage vers un angle de la pièce qu'il avait passé sans faire attention. En haut d'une colonne miraculeusement debout se dressait une statue, silhouette se découpant contre le mur clair. Il ferma les yeux et se décida à repartir, presque en courant mais s'arrêta aussitôt. Il avait bien entendu un bruit. Il se tourna à nouveau vers le coin et cria. La statue n'était plus sur son socle. Il allait quitter la cour en détalant quand une main froide se posa sur son épaule. Il poussa un hurlement digne d'un éléphant qu'on étrangle qui fit presque fuir son assaillant. Il sentit ensuite deux mains sur ses épaules et une force le fit se retourner pour le mettre face à face avec... Noé, un grand sourire s'étalant sur son visage habituellement inexpressif et un rire amusé s'échappant de sa gorge.

Après la frousse qu'il venait de prendre, Mathieu se mit à rire, de plus en plus fort, presque hystériquement. Quand il se calma, il plongea son regard dans celui noir de son camarade qui lui parla:

"Je saurais à l'avenir qu'il faut éviter de te faire des blagues.

- Désolé, je me suis fait surprendre, après toutes ces histoires de monstre...

- Oui, à ce propos, si tu venais? On n'a plus beaucoup de temps."

Un regard vers l'horloge et Mathieu sursauta en suivant son nouvel ami à toute allure. Ils n'avaient plus que trois minutes pour sortir du labyrinthe. Noé traversait les couloirs et les pièces sans les regarder, comme s'il avait fait ce trajet tous les jours depuis un an, et Mathieu cherchait à le suivre le plus rapidement possible, en essayant de garder la cadence rapide de son camarade. Ils atteignirent enfin un couloir au bout duquel se trouvait une immense porte de fer grande ouverte qu'ils traversèrent à l'instant même ou un sifflement strident se fit entendre et les lourd battant entamèrent une longue fermeture. Le guide s'arrêta et fit face à son protégé, tout essoufflé, qui profita de la pause pour tomber à genoux. Il souffla et expira bruyamment, reprenant tranquillement son souffle et les yeux fixés sur les chaussures rouge délavé et les lacets gris de Noé qui n'avait pas bougé, attendant patiemment que son camarade se relève.

Quand enfin Mathieu se redressa, il plongea ses yeux bleus dans ceux impassibles du jeune homme et lui posa la seule question qui lui vint à l'esprit:

"Dans la salle de la fontaine... Tu m'attendais?

Noé laissa un coin de sa bouche se redresser et lui répondit:

- Oui.

- Comment savais-tu que je passerais par là?

- Parce que ce lieu attire les normaux, comme toi et moi. et comment je savais que tu serais un normal? Juste parce qu'entre normaux on se reconnais.

Mathieu fronça les sourcils et laissa le silence planer un instant avant de reprendre:

- Et c'est quoi un normal?

- Ceux qui ne seront jamais Héros. Ceux qui au test d'aptitudes ne sont même pas capables de soulever une épée et à qui ont dit, pour les rassurer qu'ils sont plus faits pour la stratégie que pour le combat et dont le rôle sera d'être les aides, les camarades, du Héro. Tu piges? En gros on est les cinquièmes roues du char.

- Ah. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je m'attendais quelque chose du genre.

Un silence confortable s'installa entre les deux, puis, après une durée indéterminée, Noé se tourna et, sans vérifier si Mathieu le suivait, s'engagea vers l'entrée de leur aile de l'école. Mathieu leva les yeux vers l'impressionnante bâtisse qui s'étalait sur deux ailes aux côtés opposés. Noé ajouta, sans se retourner:

- Dans l'aile droite il y a les dortoirs, à gauche les salles de classe. Dans le bâtiment principal, la salle à manger et les bureaux des professeurs à l'étage. C'est simple de s'y retrouver au bout d'un moment.

- Et pour aller voir les filles?

Noé s'arrêta et se tourna vers son camarade, ses yeux habituellement éteins brillants d'une lueur étrange.

- Et pourquoi tu voudrait aller voir les filles?

- Pour voir Gwen. J'ai pas envie d'attendre jusqu'à samedi.

Le garçon hocha la tête, signe de compréhension, puis lui répondit.

- C'est par le labyrinthe. Mais c'est interdit d'y aller. Je ne connais pas le chemin.

- Je suis sûr que si.

La lueur dans ses yeux se transforma, devenant clairement de la colère et de l'agacement, et Mathieu cru un instant qu'il allait lui répondre d'aller voir ailleurs s'il y était et de le laisser tranquille, mais ses yeux s'adoucirent lentement et il dit d'une voix monocorde:

- Je ne pensais pas rencontrer un jour quelqu'un qui observe aussi bien que moi.

- C'est une des choses que je préfère faire. Alors j'ai bien raison en disant que tu connais le chemin? Tu pourrais me montrer et en profiter pour aller la voir.

- Elle ne sais pas qui je suis.

- Si, tu lui as parlé dans le train.

Noé sourit en coin, amusé par la remarque de son camarade et continua:

- Bien sûr mais vous ne la connaissez pas. Pour elle, nous n'existons déjà plus.

- Raison de plus pour lui rappeler notre existence. Allez, viens avec moi.

Mathieu souligna sa demande d'un sourire franc et le garçon hésita avant de reprendre:

- Gwen sera vraiment très contente de te revoir avant samedi.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça? Bien sûr, je suis son meilleur ami.

- Ce n'est pas ça. Mais je n'en dirais pas plus. Moi qui pensais que tu savais observer, visiblement je m'étais trompé.

Mathieu fit la moue puis changea de sujet:

- Alors c'est d'accord?

- C'est d'accord, à condition, évidemment, que personne ne soit jamais au courant de ça.

- Ça me paraît évident."

Sur ces mots, Noé reprit son chemin vers la bâtisse, suivit de Mathieu qui tentait tant bien que mal de cacher son sourire planant sur ses lèvre.

...

_"Et bien, Rouge, vous jusqu'au résultat de votre examen d'entrée, vous avez les mêmes consignes que les hommes._

Niah niah niah. Oui, bien sûr, parce qu'une femme ne peux pas être aussi douée qu'un homme. Elle se prend pour qui cette _Mademoiselle_? Et il est hors de question de l'appeler comme elle le veut. Ce sera Pintz. Ça lui va bien ce nom. Elle est tellement pincée... Et puis ces préjugés à la noix...

_"Vous apprendrez à tenir de compagnie aux Héros, à les soutenir et à être en deuxième ligne. Vous apprendrez à vous servir de vos mains et de votre tête pour tout ce qui ne concerne pas le combat mais les nécessités du Héros."_

Et son poing dans sa face, aussi? Le jour ou Gwen se laisserait dominer par un homme avec le prétexte que c'est un héro on peut être sûr que les ânes voleraient et les éléphants roses chanteraient la macarena en dansant le french kan-kan.

Sur ces pensées pour le moins colériques, Gwen pénétra pour la énième fois dans la même cour d'une blancheur immaculée, ne laissant absolument rien apparaître de saleté si ce n'est les traces de pas au sol qui n'étaient autre que les siennes. Elle souffla bruyamment en jetant un regard lassé à l'horloge sobre qui lui indiquait dix-neuf heures. Une heure qu'elle tourne en rond. Pourtant elle essayait de changer de cap à chaque fois mais cette précaution ne produisait aucun effet; cette pièce semblait toujours se trouver sur son chemin. Gwen fit demi-tour et traversa encore une fois le couloir identique à tous les autres. Peut-être faudrait-il essayer dans ce petit recoin, il y a sans doute un moyen de passer à travers ce labyrinthe, sinon ce n'était pas possible. La jeune fille se précipita sur le petit coin d'ombre et y passa une main tremblante, espérant de tout son cœur y trouver un passage. Et sous ses doigts fins apparut soudainement une fissure. Son cœur sembla rater un battement et elle s'élança contre la fissure. Un pan du mur se détacha et tourna sur des gongs jusque là invisibles. Un passage secret!

Gwen se faufile à travers la porte, déjà presque sûre d'avoir découvert enfin le chemin qui la sortirait de ce dédale maudit, et la porte se referme bruyamment derrière elle. Devant elle, un couloir s'étendait à l'infini sur sa droite et sa gauche. Il fallait choisir. De ce côté? De l'autre? Gwen ferma les yeux et tenta de se diriger à l'ouïe. Sur la droite, un bruissement de feuille. Il devait y avoir une salle avec une forêt, ou quelque chose du genre. Sur la gauche, des bruits de pas! Gwen rouvrit les yeux en sursauts et s'élança dans le couloir vers la gauche.

Elle courut. Longtemps. Très longtemps. Toujours droit. Rien ne l'arrête, rien n'apparaît, elle court. Elle sent un pincement dans ses côtes. Un point de côté qui fait son apparition. Il est hors de question de s'arrêter pour si peu. Et soudain, un coude dans le couloir. Et là, devant elle, la sortie. Une femme à talons et jupe droite grise sort du labyrinthe devant elle. Mademoiselle Pintz? Gwen court et se dégage du dédale infernal.

Devant Gwen s'étend un immense parc ou apparaissent des bosquets et des petites mares décoratives. Au loin, au bout d'une allée de peupliers, s'élève un bâtiment majestueux qui s'étend sur deux ailes.

La pincée s'est arrêtée auprès d'un arbre et semble l'attendre. Gwen se rapproche lentement et s'arrête à une distance respectable d'elle. Mademoiselle Pintz garda son air sérieux et ses lèvres serrées, puis, elle ferma les yeux. Une main s'éleva et elle retira ses lunettes en soupirant. Ses lèvres se colorèrent de rose, et quand elle rouvrit les yeux, ils n'étaient plus cinglants de froideur mais gris, tout simplement, d'un gris doux et chaleureux, une lueur de bienveillance les illuminant. Ses lèvres étaient roses et pulpeuses,... Plus rien ne laissait imaginer que cette femme puisse être la même que celle qui les avait accueillis une heure plus tôt devant l'entrée du labyrinthe.

"Et bien, Rouge, vous vous êtes plutôt bien débrouillée pour un début.

Même sa voix semblait avoir changé. Malgré le fait qu'elle l'aie appelée par son nom de famille et qu'elle l'aie vouvoyée, elle semble s'être adressée à elle comme à une égale, une femme formée et qui aurait le même grade qu'elle, presque comme une amie. Gwen eu un doute.

- Vous avez fait exprès de me faire entendre vos talons tout à l'heure?

Mademoiselle Pintz sortit calmement un mouchoir en tissus de la poche de sa veste avant de commencer à chasser une poussière imaginaire de ses lunettes parfaitement propres.

- Tout à fait. Il est impossible à partir du lieu ou vous étiez de choisir le bon chemin en dehors d'un coup de chance. Je suis déjà étonnée que vous ayez pu trouver le passage. Le chemin qu'indique la boussole est différent et bien plus court. J'ai pensé que vous aviez déjà fait vos preuves.

- Mais... Je croyais que vous n'étiez pas pour la classe spéciale des jeunes filles; après le discours que vous nous avez fait à l'entrée, je veux dire; pourquoi m'avoir aidée?

- Pourquoi serais-je contre? Je sors moi-même de cette classe.

Gwen écarquilla les yeux sous l'effet de la surprise. Mais bien sûr, elle aurait du y penser; elle n'a pas sortit de boussole à l'entrée du dédale, elle déguise ses sentiments aussi bien que si elle s'était entraînée toute une vie et sa fragilité apparente cache des jambes musculeuses et un corps taillé pour la vitesse et l'agilité.

- L'entraînement des jeunes filles me tient très à cœur. Si vous passez l'examen, vous ne serez que deux avec Mademoiselle Marlyn Delesseps dans cette classe. Cela fait plusieurs années que j'essaie d'ouvrir la classe spéciale à toutes les jeunes filles, au moins un cours par semaine de maniement d'arme, quelque chose, mais sans résultat. Je me bat aussi pour vous permettre d'atteindre ce cour sans avoir à passer d'examen puisque les hommes, eux, n'ont pas de prérequis à avoir. Je ne vois pas pourquoi eux pourraient commencer un entraînement de zéro et une jeune fille devrait déjà avoir des bases en matière de combat. Enfin, je me doute bien que ce monde ne peux pas changer juste parce que moi je le désire.

La femme soupira et remit ses lunettes sur l'arrête de son nez avant de reprendre sa marche vers la bâtisse imposante. Gwen secoua la tête et la suivi.

- Mais, votre discourt de tout à l'heure?

- Simplement le discourt officiel que nous devons servir aux premières le jour de leur arrivée. Je n'en pense pas un mot. Mais je vous prierais de garder cette information pour vous, Rouge. Mon avis ne plaît pas à tous.

- Bien entendu.

- Si vous me suivez, je vais vous montrer le bâtiment puisque vous avez manqué le départ du groupe."

Elle lui adressa un sourire chaleureux et Gwen se surprit à penser qu'au fond elle avait l'air plutôt sympathique comme professeur.

...

Un monstre vert pomme avec des oreilles de chat et une queue de renard. Oui... Pourquoi pas. Après tout ce qu'il avait vu pendant le cour de Biologie des Monstres ce n'était qu'une bizarrerie de plus à rajouter à la liste. Mathieu rajouta à la va-vite le croquis du Chanard -admirez l'originalité du nom- présenté par Monsieur Blinis dans son carnet de notes et se tourna vers son voisin de classe, un grand garçon avec des cheveux blonds en broussaille et des lunettes carrées posées sur le nez qui n'avait rien d'un Héro non plus. Il recopiait le dessin avec une attention exagérée et une application hors du commun. Comme pour la majorité de ses camarades, malgré les six mois d'adaptation à cette école, il ne se souvenait pas de son nom.

Mathieu soupira et ses pensées dérivèrent comme souvent vers son village natal. Noël approchait, sa mère devait être en train de sortir les décorations tandis que son père devait être sortit pour aller abattre un sapin dans le bois. Ses yeux se tournèrent vers la fenêtre que leur professeur, à moiter fou, tenait à garder ouverte toute l'année pour nous permettre de toujours respirer un air pur et non condensé. Si l'idée peut paraître séduisante en été, les flocons de neige qui s'infiltraient par vague dans la salle de classe et les nuages de condensation devant les bouches bleutées des élèves laissaient deviner à quel point elle était stupide pendant cette saison de l'année. Mais personne ne disait rien par peur de la punition. Une fois, un jeune garçon aux cheveux roux avait essayé d'en fermer une mais Monsieur Blinis l'avait vite remarqué et envoyé à la direction. Plus personne n'avait revu le garçon.

Car bien sûr, l'apprentissage du métier de Héro ce n'est pas une blague. Il vaut mieux apprendre vite et bien si on veut éviter de se retrouver enfermé dans le labyrinthe après dix-neuf heures par punition ou écrasé au pied du manoir parce qu'on a pas eu l'équilibre nécessaire pour rester sur la corde pendue à cinquante mètres du sol.

La sonnerie retentit, tirant Mathieu de sa rêverie. Il rassembla rapidement ses affaires traînant tout autour de lui en cherchant à cacher les élancements de ses muscles endoloris et se précipita par la porte dans le couloir ou une douce chaleur l'enveloppa aussitôt. Il soupira d'aise et marcha aussi vite qu'il le pu vers son dortoir pour déposer ses affaires. Il s'étaient donné rendez vous après leurs cours dans le labyrinthe, la salle aux plantes rampantes parce que c'était le lieu ou ils se sentaient le plus en sécurité et ils étaient sûrs que personne ne viendrait les y déranger. Mais ils n'avaient qu'une heure et demie donc ils devaient se dépêcher.

Mathieu se faufila à la suite d'un groupe de jeunes dans l'escalier menant aux dortoirs et poussa précipitamment la porte du sien. Quelques premières étaient déjà là, s'installant sur les tables du fond pour faire leurs devoirs mais il ne leur prêta pas attention. Il balança ses affaires sur son lit, se saisit de sa cape et d'un poignard qu'il attacha à sa ceinture plus par précaution que par utilité puisqu'il était presque convaincu que jamais il ne s'en servirait en dehors des cours.

Puis il s'élança dans l'escalier qui le mènerait dehors.

...

Gwen était déjà arrivée depuis longtemps. Elle discutait avec Lisa, assise juste auprès d'elle. C'était la première fois qu'elle avait réussit la convaincre de venir avec elle. Comme Noé l'avait prévu, elle l'avait totalement ignorée pendant quelques jours. Puis Les deux filles s'étaient revues un peu par hasard et la rousse avait décidé de ne plus la lâcher d'une semelle. Tout son temps libre elle le passait avec son aînée, ne se décidant pas la laisser tranquille. Et peu à peu, elle venait aussi la voir s'entraîner, elle commençait à parler d'elle, à s'ouvrir. Et même si elle avait encore du mal à se dévoiler à son amie, elle passait volontiers du temps avec elle.

La rousse avait réussit le test d'entrée avec du mal. Le niveau requis était vraiment élevé et ses résultats avaient tout juste suffit pour lui faire intégrer le groupe. Façon de parler puisqu'il n'était désormais constitué que de deux filles. Sa camarade était une grande jeune femme toute fine avec de long cheveux bruns lui tombant jusqu'au bassin et ses yeux de braise qui semblaient la poignarder à chacun de ses gestes. Les entraînements se faisaient ensemble et c'est la raison pour laquelle le test d'entrée avait été si dur: elle se devait d'avoir d'emblée le même niveau que son aînée pour pouvoir suivre les cours.

Et malgré toute sa bonne volonté, Marlyn ne faisait que l'ignorer. Sa discipline de prédilection était le tir à l'arc, et elle y excellait. Gwen avait un peu touché à tout, bien sûr, mais s'était vite rendu compte que ses techniques étaient pour la plupart fausses, voire handicapantes. Son professeur, Monsieur Boget, avait alors commencé à tout lui réapprendre, au plus grand désappointement de la deuxième élève qui disait s'ennuyer ferme. Malgré tout, Gwen faisait des progrès sidérants, que ce soit avec les katanas, les saïs, l'arc, les couteau de lancé, les poignards ou les sabres. Elle savait même utiliser les lances presque correctement. Mais elle avait une prédilection pour le bâton de combat. Cette arme lui permettait des combats rapprochés, rapides, fluides et puissants sans risquer de tuer son adversaire. Elle avait conscience que devant un monstre ce ne serait pas une arme à utiliser mais pour ces cas là elle gardait l'arme de Mathieu.

Gwen n'avait pas mentit à sa mère, elle n'avait pas emporté son poignard pourtant magnifique avec elle dans ses bagages. A la place, elle avait prit l'arme la plus perfectionnée que son meilleur ami lui aie créée. Ce bijou était le résultat de plusieurs années de test, d'explosions et d'arbres amochés dans la forêt. Une arme qui permettait de tuer à distance, comme une flèche, mais en se fatiguant moins. Le seul inconvénient restait la fabrication des munitions et bien sûr le bruit que provoquait la détonation.

La jeune fille fut tirée de ses pensées par Lisa qui venait de se redresser brusquement. Gwen jeta un œil à l'horloge; dix-huit heures cinq. Mathieu et Noé venaient d'entrer dans la salle enneigée. Le jeune homme aux cheveux frisé s'était arrêté d'un coup face aux deux filles et un léger sourire vint se planter sur son visage.

"Apparemment tu as réussit à la convaincre cette fois, c'est cool.

- Oui, lui répondit Gwen. Mais elle flippe encore à l'idée de se retrouver paumée dans le labyrinthe. J'ai beau lui dire qu'elle aura toujours la boussole dans le pire des cas, rien à faire.

- Oh, t'exagère, maugréa Lisa. Je suis pas si froussarde que ça, même si je ne suis pas dans la classe spéciale, hé.

- Sinon, quoi de neuf? Les coupa Mathieu en s'avançant vers elles.

Ni une ni deux, Gwen l'enlaça en retenant ses larmes. Le revoir lui faisait toujours autant de bien, un peu comme si elle était privée d'air pendant tout le temps de leur séparation et qu'elle pouvait enfin respirer en le tenant dans ses bras. Mathieu lui rendit son accolade en souriant et passa lentement ses mains dans ses longs cheveux roux, retirant quelques flocons qui s'y étaient emmêlés.

- Tu m'as manqué, murmura la jeune fille, tremblante.

Elle rouvrit les yeux sous le coup de la surprise. Depuis quand était-elle si attachée à son ami au point d'être toute ramollie à sa simple présence? Elle se détacha de lui et le regarda longtemps dans les yeux, laissant ses deux mains agrippées à ses épaules. Puis elle reprit d'une voix plus assurée:

- Alors? Toujours vivant à ce que je vois. Et tu as encore grandit! bientôt tu vas me dépasser, tu sais?

Mathieu se mit à sourire tristement.

- Ne dit pas de bêtises. Je ne grandit presque pas. Je pense que je vais être tout petit quand je serais adulte.

- Mais bien sûr que non, tu seras un grand Héro et nous partirons ensemble vers des contrées lointaines et pleines de dragons! Et t'imagine? On pourrait même être les héros du siècle!

Il se mit à rire. Rien ne lui faisait plus plaisir que de voir Gwen délirer totalement. Celle-ci en profita pour jeter un œil aux deux autres. Elle avait bien remarqué le petit manège de Noé, cela faisait longtemps qu'elle avait deviné. Mais ce n'était que la deuxième fois que Lisa le voyait, peut-être que rien n'était possible entre eux?

Lisa les regardait, un peu perdue et Noé la regardait, elle, pas perdu du tout. Il jeta un regard interrogateur à la fillette rousse qui lui envoya alors un clin d'œil significatif. Le garçon se racla la gorge et s'adressa à Lisa d'une voix se voulant inexpressive mais pleine de bienveillance.

- Et comment ça va depuis la dernière fois?

Lisa jeta un regard perdu vers son interlocuteur avant de répondre en hésitant.

- Ça va. Je suis juste un peu fatiguée avec tous les cours...

- Vous avez quels genre de cours, vous les filles?

Lisa sourit et Gwen décida de les laisser parler en paix. Elle tourna ses yeux pétillants de malice vers son meilleur ami qui la regardait en souriant.

- Tu joues les entremetteuses maintenant?

- Ah, Mathieu, tu n'y connais rien à l'amour.

- Hé! C'est pas vrai d'abord. Tu te souviens quand tu croyais qu'Antoine était amoureux de moi? Ben j'ai été le seul à remarquer que c'était pas possible.

Le sourire qui avait semblé élire domicile chez la jeune fille disparut à l'instant. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais voir Mathieu parler d'Antoine devant elle ne lui plaisait pas. Elle avait découvert que deux hommes pouvaient très bien tomber amoureux l'un de l'autre, que ce n'était pas impossible, et elle aurait pu l'apprendre à son ami en cet instant précis, remporter la petite victoire sur leur dispute, mais elle ne voulait pas. Elle voulait qu'il croie que c'était impossible que le petit chef l'aime. Alors elle ne dit rien.

- Ouais, tu as raison. Je dit plus rien.

Elle se força à faire revenir son sourire, jetant un regard discret à l'horloge, espérant secrètement qu'il soit déjà l'heure de partir. Mais non, il n'était que dix-huit heures trente cinq. Elle ne se comprenait pas. son comportement était si différent de d'habitude, si étrange... Jamais elle n'avait espéré que le temps passé auprès de Mathieu s'écoule plus vite, jamais. Alors pourquoi?

...

Mademoiselle Pintz se tourna vers le tableau et y inscrivit une équation d'un mélange d'acide-base rapidement. Puis elle se retourna vers ses élèves et reprit de sa voix détachée.

"Vous allez à présent m'équilibrer cette réaction à l'aide de la technique d'oxydoréduction que nous venons de voir. Vous avez cinq minutes.

Tous les jeunes se jetèrent sur leurs feuilles et on n'entendit bientôt plus que le crissements des plumes sur les papiers. Mademoiselle Pintz passait entre les rangées, jetant des regards sur les travaux de ses élèves. Tout au fond de la salle de classe, séparée des autres par un paravent qui ne lui laissait que la vue du tableau noir, Gwen se rongeait les ongles. Elle n'avait comprit que très vaguement le principe de l'oxydoréduction et elle peinait à écrire quoi que ce soit.

Si elle était là, c'était parce que les cours théoriques ne lui étaient pas dispensés en même temps que Marlyn puisqu'elles n'avaient forcément pas le même niveau scolaire. Donc elle avait reçu l'autorisation spéciale de suivre les cours d'Histoire des Héros, d'Utilisation de la Chimie, de Philosophie et de Stratégie avec les premières années garçons. Pour la Biologie des Monstres, les professeurs avaient estimé qu'étant donné le niveau médiocre de sa camarade, elles recommenceraient le programme de première toutes les deux ensemble.

- Rouge, je peux savoir ce que vous avez l'intention d'écrire sur cette feuille?

Des ricanements malsains se firent entendre dans le reste de la classe et Gwen accrocha le regard de son meilleur ami qui la regardait avec compassion par dessus son épaule. Elle leva les yeux vers son professeur qui lui jetait des regards flamboyants ou pointait une once d'incompréhension. La jeune fille se redressa et la regarda un instant avant de lui répondre.

- Je n'ai pas compris la théorie, Mademoiselle.

- Forcément, c'est une fille, qu'est-ce qu'elle pourrait comprendre à la Chimie? Murmura l'un des garçons à son voisin.

Toute la classe se remit à rire sous cape et la jeune rousse sentit ses joues se réchauffer sous l'effet de la honte. Puis elle vit Mathieu se lever de sa chaise et répondre à l'autre garçon.

- Je te rappelle que notre professeur aussi est une femme, alors ton raisonnement méchant n'a absolument aucun fondement!

- Merci, Sommet, mais je crois que Rouge et moi sommes suffisamment grandes pour défendre notre position toutes seule. Veuillez vous rassoir.

Rougissant jusqu'aux oreilles, Mathieu se rassit, ses sourcils toujours froncés par la colère et ses yeux perçant. Mademoiselle Pintz s'éloigna de sa jeune élève et se rapprocha du garçon moqueur.

- Jersey, je vous serais gré d'aller au tableau résoudre cet équilibre, histoire de voir si un garçon est vraiment plus doué qu'une fille en Chimie.

Le garçon, visiblement Jersey, se leva, soudain beaucoup moins fanfaron, et se dirigea vers le tableau noir. Il prit une craie et traça les mots "réduction" et "oxydation" l'un sous l'autre. Puis il resta là, le bras levé et la main gauche pendouillant le long de son corps, inerte. Après un certain temps, il écrivit quelques lettres suivies d'une soustraction d'électrons face à la réduction et la voix aigre de Mademoiselle Pintz se refit entendre, le faisant sursauter.

- Avez-vous compris la théorie, Jersey?

- Pas... Pas très bien.

- Pas très bien, n'est-ce pas, Jersey?

- Non... Mademoiselle.

- Et bien retournez à votre place, Jersey. Vous viendrez vers moi à la fin de l'heure.

Le garçon reposa son bras droit le long de son corps, déposa la craie sur le rebord du tableau et retourna penaud vers son bureau. La chimiste se plaça devant la classe et reprit, ses yeux fixés sur le fanfaron.

- La réduction est provoquée par un ajout d'électrons et non une soustraction, Jersey. Pourtant vous devriez le savoir puisque vous êtes un garçon.

Quelques rires étouffés résonnèrent dans la classe, vite éteints par le regard de braise du professeur.

- Rouge, vous avez comprit?

Gwen releva les yeux vers Mademoiselle Pintz qui la regardait avec bonté malgré la rigidité de sa voix.

- Pas vraiment, Mademoiselle. Ce n'est pas logique, la réduction devrait provoquer une soustraction, non?

- C'est tout à fait logique, au contraire. Imaginez que les électrons soient des dettes. Plus vous en avez, plus votre patrimoine diminue. Il ne faut pas voire les électrons comme quelque chose de positif, mais bien comme une entité négative. C'est plus clair?

- Oui, merci Mademoiselle."

Elle hocha la tête et la classe se remit au travail en silence. Quelques minutes plus tard, la sonnerie retentit et un joyeux brouhaha remplaça la paix du crissement des plumes sur les feuilles. Gwen rassembla en vitesse ses affaires et partit rejoindre Mathieu à l'entrée de la salle de classe. Son ami était toujours le premier dehors.

Les deux jeunes marchèrent en silence vers la salle d'Histoire ou les attendait déjà le Docteur Rosso, un vieux professeur au moins bicentenaire qui continuait inlassablement à croire qu'un bon cour d'histoire est un cour ou il faut lire à voix haute. Ainsi, lorsque tous les enfants étaient enfin assis, il reprenait l'énième biographie d'un des Héros des temps passés là ou il s'était arrêté et recommençais à lire aux élèves qui s'endormaient après deux pages. Monsieur Rosso ne semblait même pas s'en rendre compte, et continuait inlassablement, de sa voix grésillante et véritable somnifère, à tourner des pages, l'une après l'autre.

Gwen et Mathieu entrèrent les premiers.

"Bonjours, Docteur, le salua la jeune rousse.

- Ah, bonjours Mademoiselle... ?

- Rouge, Docteur.

- Ah. Savez vous que nous avons le même nom, Mademoiselle? Rosso en italien signifie rouge. Quel heureux hasard, n'est-ce pas?

- Tout à fait, Docteur."

Elle omit de préciser qu'il le lui rappelait à chaque cour. Elle posa un doigt sur sa tempe et le toqua quelques fois en regardant Mathieu qui lui était occupé à tenter d'étouffer son rire naissant. La jeune fille alla se placer au fond de la classe ou l'attendait l'habituel paravent et son ami s'assit juste devant elle. Les élèves rentraient au compte goutte, les uns après les autres, s'arrêtant pour discuter, laissant la porte grande ouverte pour pouvoir faire des petits gestes à leurs camarades dans le couloir. Quelques minutes plus tard, le cour commençais.

Le professeur tira de sous son bureau un immense livre poussiéreux à la couverture verte tournant au grisâtre. La biographie de Richard Paralieu, Héros du quatrième siècle après le début de la prophétie. Et comme à chaque début de cour, il commença par ouvrir la première page pour remettre ses élèves bien trop dissipés dans l'ambiance historique.

"Mmhm. Il fut un temps, il y a environs vingts siècles de cela, le monde ne connaissait aucune iniquité. Les hommes vivaient en paix les uns avec les autres et bénéficiaient d'une technologie avancée leur permettant d'avoir une vie confortable et paisible.

Et c'est alors qu'une femme, la grande prêtresse du temple sacré de la capitale mondiale, perdit la raison. Elle cru que son monde était désormais pervertit par l'oisiveté et la paresse et émit une prédiction.

_Des Héros, des problèmes se succèderont_

_Ne laissant pas de place aux plaisirs de sévir._

_Chaque cent ans le monde sera en danger_

_Jusqu'à ce que quatre Héros se soulèvent_

_Unissent les mondes, trouvent la prêtresse_

_Et dans un souffle dernier perdent leurs espoirs._

Les hommes ne la crurent point et voulurent la mettre à mort pour sa traîtrise mais la nuit suivant la prédiction, elle disparut.

Depuis ce jour, chaque centenaire une catastrophe différente apparut. Les hommes se souvinrent de la prophétie et formèrent des lignées entières de Héros qui partaient pour les contrée éloignées combattre les iniquités qui menaçaient leur monde. Comme la sorcière l'avait prédit, tous moururent mais chacun réussit avant que la mort ne l'emporte à triompher du mal... Jusqu'au siècle suivant.

Et bien, nous nous étions arrêté dans l'histoire de Richard Paralieu, noble Héros ayant combattu le Géant Troscard, à sa formation scolaire élémentaire. Mmhm.

Le jeune Richard Paralieu avait une écriture fort belle et un tracé continu qui lui permettait de laisser ses professeurs particulier corriger ses devoirs de façon nobiliaire. Son père lui avait..."

Il n'en fallait pas plus pour Gwen pour ne plus rien entendre du tout. Ses yeux se fermaient déjà et elle voyait à peine la bouche grisâtre et sèche du docte enseignant s'ouvrir et se fermer, articulant des mots qu'elle entendait de très loin sans pouvoir les discerner... A chaque fois la même histoire; elle suivait le début du court, la partie la plus intéressante, puis s'endormait presque aussitôt. Est-ce que Marlyn devait aussi suivre les cours du Docteur ou bien lui avait on juste donné les livres qu'elle devrait lire de son côté? Non, elle commençais vraiment à penser n'importe quoi. Une petite heure de sommeil ne lui ferait que du bien. De toute de façon Mathieu était toujours attentif même en cour d'Histoire. Elle lui demanderait ses notes plus tard. Oui. Plus tard.

...

Un sifflement léger, presque inexistant, et la flèche effilée se ficha, bien droite, dans le cœur de la bête. Un mugissement atroce résonna dans toute la carrière et le Cerbère s'écroula, mourant sur le sable blond taché de rouge. Ses trois têtes canines aux crocs tranchants crachèrent encore quelques gerbes de salive empoisonnée, les trois cobras constituant sa queue s'agitèrent en sifflant sinueusement et serpentèrent un instant sur le sable desséché avant de se raidir. Les petits yeux rouges de la bête à six têtes s'éteignirent et l'animal expira.

Un tonnerre d'applaudissements retentit autour de l'arène pour saluer la réussite probable de l'examen. La jeune fille de quinze ans, essoufflée au possible, retira son élastique et sa crinière d'ébène coula comme une rivière jusqu'à ses reins. Elle retira son carquois et vérifia le nombre de flèches qu'il lui restait. Elle retint sa respiration. Elle était rentrée avec dix flèches, le maximum autorisé pour l'examen de deuxième année, et il ne lui en restait plus qu'une. Il lui avait fallu neuf flèches pour abattre le Cerbère. Ce n'était pas bon, pas bon du tout. Les juges ne seront pas magnanimes cette année.

Fronçant les sourcils, Marlyn sortit de la carrière en sautant par-dessus la barrière en bois. Elle s'était toujours demandé comment on pouvait faire combattre un étudiant contre un monstre avec tout un public autour sans prendre un minimum de précautions pour les spectateurs. Que se passerait-il si un animal tuait le combattant et se jetait ensuite contre les barrières? Mais ce n'était guère le moment de se préoccuper de la sécurité de l'arène pour le moment, son année était en jeu.

Les jurys étaient assis sur une estrade d'où ils avaient assisté à la totalité de l'examen avec une vue imprenable sur les participants. Ils étaient en plein conciliabule, recroquevillés entre eux, têtes baissées et voix chuchotantes. Plusieurs garçons et quelques filles parmi les plus courageuses qui étaient curieuses de voir un examen de la classe spéciale se pressaient autour d'elle pour la féliciter de sa performance, même si elle pouvait bien voir qu'il ne s'agissait que de premières, deuxièmes, voire troisièmes année. Ce n'était pas bon signe non plus. Les plus âgés n'avaient visiblement pas été impressionnés par le combat. Elle vit un cinquième année, la classe la plus âgée, secouer la tête à une camarade à l'air inquisiteur. Elle avait du lui demander ce qu'il avait pensé de Marlyn.

Elle sentit des larmes poindre au coin de ses yeux mais se retint en grimaçant. Hors de question de leur montrer qu'elle était inquiète. Elle se força à sourire et accepta les quelques félicitations des soi-disant admirateurs.

Puis, elle vit du coin de l'œil Monsieur Boget se lever et tout le public devint silencieux d'un coup.

"Mademoiselle Marlyn Delesseps. Après concertation, presque tous mes collègues sont d'accord avec mon premier jugement. Vous avez une précision incroyable au tir à l'arc mais vous concentrer vous prends trop de temps. C'est la raison pour laquelle la vitesse du combat vous a prise au dépourvu et l'animal vous attaquant ne vous a pas laissé vous concentrer suffisamment. Vous avez pu remarquer que dans le cas du Cerbère, bête lente de nature, cela ne vous as pas posé trop de problème bien que vous ayez, sans doute à cause du stress, prit énormément de temps avec de pouvoir l'abattre. Mais je vous rappelle qu'en troisième année c'est peut-être un Gjork qu'il va vous falloir mettre à mort. Nous vous acceptons donc en troisième année l'année prochaine mais vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à travailler si vous souhaitez rester en vie après l'été."

Sur ces mots il se rassit sous les ovations des camarades de Marlyn qui insistaient pour lui asséner une claque amicale sur l'épaule ou une étreinte courte. Elle n'en croyait toujours pas ses oreilles. Elle avait réussit, elle passait en troisième année, elle avait réussit! Un large sourire apparut sur son visage et une larme de joie s'écoula le long de sa joue rosée.

Son regard croisa celui vert profond de sa camarade de classe, Rouge peut-être? Peut importe. En ce moment, elle se sentait capable de l'étreindre aussi. Elle pourtant, Rouge, elle n'avait pas l'air dans son assiette. Marlyn se crispa. Était-ce possible que la petite peste ne se réjouisse pas de sa réussite? Puis elle remarqua que les yeux de la rousse étaient fixés sur la carrière, ses joues étaient pâles et ses yeux verts tremblotaient. C'est vrai, elle devait encore passer l'examen; dans sa joie, elle l'avait oublié.

Mademoiselle Pintz, au centre de l'estrade des jury, se redressa et appela de sa voix froide:

"Mademoiselle Gwendolyn Rouge, dans l'arène, s'il vous plaît.

Un frémissement à peine perceptible parcourut le corps de la jeune fille et un garçon légèrement plus petit qu'elle posa sa main sur son épaule et déposa un baiser sur sa joue. Elles se colorèrent alors de rose et la jeune élève s'avança d'un pas assuré vers l'entrée de la carrière. Là, elle se saisit d'un ensemble de couteaux à lancer et elle resserra un peu plus la ceinture de cuir qui lui enserrait déjà les hanches. Une protubérance noire était attachée au cordon, une sorte de pochette dans laquelle était caché quelque chose d'apparemment assez lourd. Marlyn traversa la foule et s'appuya sur la barrière de bois en première ligne, juste à côté du garçon qui avait embrassé Rouge un peu plus tôt.

Il était plutôt mignon, avec de grandes boucles brun clair encadrant son visage et laissant son front haut libre, de grands yeux bleus parsemés de poussières argentées et une bouche fine. Il aurait presque pu lui plaire mais... Trop jeune pour elle, trop petit aussi. Et puis visiblement il y avait déjà quelque chose entre lui et Rouge, il valait mieux se tenir à l'écart.

La jeune rousse pénétra dans l'arène et se posta devant le jury. Monsieur Boget se leva et lui demanda de sa voix si amicale et joviale:

- Listez vos armes.

- Huit couteaux de lancer et... Cette arme que j'ai créée.

A ces mots elle sortit l'objet de la sacoche. C'était une sorte de bâton, assez long et visiblement en acier, affublé d'un manche en bois à l'un des bouts par lequel elle le tenait. L'arme, bien rutilante dans sa paume fine, dégageait une aura malveillante de peur et de puissance liée à la simplicité. Cette arme avait visiblement été conçue pour détruire et tuer. Un frisson de peur enserra les intestins de Marlyn et elle ne comprit pas elle-même pourquoi cette arme lui faisait autant d'effet. Le garçon près d'elle restait impassible, regardant fixement son amie dans l'arène qui tenait toujours l'objet, pointé vers le bas.

Monsieur Boget ne sembla pas impressionné pour autant.

- Le nom de cette arme?

- Euh...

Le jeune homme à côté d'elle lui fit un signe, attirant son attention. Rouge était suffisamment près pour entendre ses mots alors il lui dit, couvrant miraculeusement le brouhaha produit par l'arme dans l'audience:

- Révolver.

La jeune rousse tourna son regard vers son professeur et reprit d'une voix à présent assurée:

- C'est un révolver. Une arme à longue portée.

- Je vois. Nous allons commencer l'examen. Veuillez vous rendre vers le centre de l'arène.

Rouge se déplaça jusqu'au lieu indiqué. Marlyn se tourna vers son voisin et lui demanda:

- Comment connaissais-tu le nom de son arme?

- Euh... On en a longtemps discuté ensemble. Et elle trouvait ce nom joli mais elle a du l'oublier."

Le sourire forcé qu'il lui servit ensuite fut bien plus expressif que ses mots. Ces deux-là cachaient quelque chose. Mais la jeune fille n'en avait strictement rien à faire que ce soit une arme conçue pour la triche ou pas, le but étant de tuer le monstre, peu importe le moyen usité du moment que Rouge y parvenait.

Elle reporta l'attention vers le centre de la carrière ou se tenait la fillette, ses jambes écartées et tous ses couteaux rangés dans leurs fourreaux. Le révolver pendait dans sa sacoche, entrouverte en prévision de son utilisation proche.

Et soudain, on entendit un crissement. Tout léger d'abord, il se mit à grandir jusqu'à devenir un ronflement continu, puis un boucan pas possible, une montagne de terre se forma sous les pieds de Rouge qui se mit à hurler. L'instant d'après, elle se reprit et sauta à terre, se réceptionnant en roulant au sol. Une explosion retentit et toute la foule fut recouverte de terre tandis que, du fond du cratère, surgissait un humanoïde, ses traits encore flous à cause de la poussière flottant en l'air. L'être se tenait sur deux pattes, recroquevillé et bossu, et ses bras exagérément longs tombaient jusqu'au sol. Ses mains, allongées et fines, étaient affublées de très longs doigts crochus et reliés entre eux par des sortes de palmures, lui permettant de creuser la terre devant lui. Ses pieds immenses étaient aplatis et les orteils aussi crochus que les doigts, permettaient au corps une adhérence hors du commun à la terre. Ses tout petits yeux semblaient comme aveuglés par la lumière du jour, devenus presque inutiles après des décennies passées sous la croûte terrestre.

"Un Troll souterrain. Ils sont en voie d'extinction, c'est surprenant qu'ils en utilisent un pour faire passer un examen.

Marlyn tourna ses yeux étonnés et encore écarquillés par la terreur vers la direction de la voix. C'était un jeune homme de sa volée avec de longs cheveux frisés qu'il gardait attachés en queue de cheval, de grandes lunettes rondes et un visage allongé et impassible. Il s'était placé de l'autre côté de l'ami de Rouge et auprès de lui se tenait une jeune fille frêle que la combattante était sûre d'avoir déjà vu une fois dans le train. Ses yeux gris verts dévisageaient le monstre dans l'arène avec un calme figé, comme si elle se retenait de perdre pied et de céder à la panique. Le garçon aux cheveux noirs entoura ses épaules d'un bras protecteur et tourna son visage vers le petit garçon auprès d'elle.

- Elle a une chance si elle fait en sorte de le garder hors de terre et de ne surtout pas se faire entraîner dans ses couloirs souterrains.

Le jeune homme aux yeux bleus perçants hocha la tête et tourna reporta son attention sur le combat.

Rouge avait sortit l'un de ses couteaux et s'était élancée vers le troll qui, lui, se jeta dans son trou. La jeune fille rousse se posta tout au bord du couloir et regarda à l'intérieur, semblant réfléchir à la meilleure stratégie pour combattre un monstre fuyant. Elle n'eut pas plus longtemps le loisir d'y réfléchir qu'une immense main de la taille de son bras s'éleva hors du trou et se la saisit par les jambes. Un frisson de terreur parcouru l'assemblée mais la jeune fille ne cilla pas. D'un mouvement fluide elle arracha l'un des couteaux de son fourreau à l'arrière de son dos et le lança dans le trou, semblant à peine viser. Un grognement strident retentit et la mains la lâcha d'un coup. Rouge retomba souplement sur ses jambe et, si vite que presque personne ne s'en rendit compte, un autre couteau volait déjà et tranchait sec la main de la bête. Le grognement retentit encore plus fort et un bruit sourd se fit entendre sous l'arène. La bête était visiblement en train de se déplacer sous la terre.

- Bonne technique, ça. En l'atrophiant elle l'oblige à rester sur terre et il ne pourra plus creuser de galeries, murmura le garçon aux cheveux de geai.

- Oui, mais j'ai l'impression que le Troll a pensé la même chose que toi; il peut creuser tous les tunnels qu'il veut tant qu'il reste sous terre, lui répondit la jeune femmes aux cheveux blonds.

- Ça, ma petite Lisa, c'est parce qu'il croit que Gwen n'est pas assez idiote pour aller le chercher dans son terrier, sourit le blondinet aux yeux bleus.

- Attends, tu crois qu'elle ferait ça?

- En théorie, il ne faudrait pas, mais dans ce cas, j'ai l'impression que c'est la seule solution."

Les deux garçons se sourirent, communiquant leur accord sur la question, et la jeune fille fronça les sourcils.

Les Troll creusait sous terre, de plus en plus vite, d'après le ronflement assourdissant qui se faisait entendre. La jeune rousse courrait en cherchant à le suivre, prête à le voir sortir d'un instant à l'autre. Puis, soudain, la bête se retrouva près du trou d'entrée, et Gwen sauta.

c'était du suicide, sûrement, mais si elle voulait l'empêcher de prendre le dessus c'était aussi la seule solution. Il faisait noir comme dans un four à charbon et la seule lumière provenait de l'arène quelques dix mètres au-dessus de sa tête. Il serait difficile de regrimper en superficie, bien sûr, mais elle avait un plan.

Comme l'avaient prévus ses calculs, le Troll tourna l'angle sombre et apparut devant elle. Il s'arrêta et écarquilla l'œil qu'il lui restait, remuant un peu le couteau dans la plaie béante qu'était son organe oculaire. La bête hurla sous l'effet de la douleur et, s'élança vers la jeune femme, la gueule grande ouverte sur un ululement lugubre.

Gwen sourit. C'était presque trop facile. Aveuglé par la douleur, la bête ne faisait même pas cas de l'emplacement de son adversaire, précipitant ses mouvements désunis et se déséquilibrant lui-même.

La jeune rousse attendit, provoquant à peine l'animal furieux et, au dernier moment, elle se faufila entre les jambes écartées de l'humanoïde. Dans sa main droite apparut un troisième couteau comme par enchantement; elle balança son bras et planta l'arme tranchante au dessus du genoux, puis de sa main gauche elle se hissa sur l'épaule élevée d'environs cinq mètres du sol, arrachant le couteau et s'en servant ensuite pour raffermir sa prise sur le dos du Troll.

La bête émit un hurlement strident, aveuglé par la souffrance, et c'est sans difficulté que Gwen pu le diriger dans la direction qu'elle souhaitait prendre: vers le haut. Quelques instants plus tard, le duo d'ennemis réapparut à la surface, arrachant un cri de stupeur aux spectateurs. Le Troll se ruait sous la menace de la lame effilée de la jeune fille, d'épuisants en geste inutiles, se blessant tout seul en croyant la toucher. La jeune femme, elle, gardait un équilibre spectaculaire et sautillait d'une épaule à l'autre, laissant la bête se frapper elle-même tandis qu'elle aurait presque rit si du sang noirâtre et poisseux ne la giclait pas à intervalles réguliers, en provenance des petites blessures que le Troll s'infligeait.

Il ne fallu pas longtemps pour que l'humanoïde ne s'écroule, à moitié mort, dans le sable rouge de sang. Gwen sauta avec légèreté dans la mare de liquide vital qui s'étalait près de la bête, jeta un œil préoccupé au jury, se plaça devant la bête plus morte que vive, et ouvrit sa sacoche.

Le révolver était là, bien au chaud à sa ceinture, brillant à la lueur du soleil. La jeune rousse sortit une balle, ses doigts tremblants sans qu'elle ne sache si c'était de fatigue ou de peur, plaça la bille d'acier dans le chargeur.

Le Troll grogna et se redressa lentement. Un cri strident se fit entendre au fond de l'audience, une étudiante peu habituée à ce genre de spectacles. Avec calme, Gwen attendit qu'il se relève. Quand l'humanoïde la domina de toute sa hauteur, elle leva le bras, pointant le révolver vers sa tête, et pressa la détente.

Une détonation retentit, le silence se fit autour de l'arène.

Une gerbe de sang gicla hors de la tête du Troll Souterrain.

Le Troll tomba à genoux, émit un dernier râle étouffé, puis s'écroula définitivement au sol.

D'un geste fluide et longuement répété, Gwen remit son révolver dans sa sacoche. Puis elle revérifia: seuls trois couteaux sur huit utilisés, dont seulement deux de perdus. Elle planta son troisième couteau dans le sol pour le nettoyer de tout le sang qui l'avait entaché pendant la risse. Puis elle le rangea soigneusement auprès des autres et, se redressant, se rendit compte du silence qui planait encore autour de la carrière.

Tout les spectateurs étaient bouche bée, le jury ne bougeait pas... Mademoiselle Pintz avait même fait tomber ses lunettes du bout de son nez. Gwen sourit; c'était bon signe de les avoir impressionnés. Elle passa la barrière, et regarda Mathieu dans les yeux. Il se mit à pleurer silencieusement. Et soudain, elle comprit. Ils n'étaient pas impressionnés, ils avaient peur.

Le combat avait été d'une cruauté et d'une violence inouïe. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle aurait pu tout finir dès le début d'un coup de son arme destructrice au lieu des couteaux de lancer qui n'avaient fait que le faire souffrir inutilement. Elle se rendit compte que fatiguer l'adversaire, le pousser jusqu'à ses derniers retranchements avant de l'achever était un acte digne d'un monstre. Elle se rendit compte que même un animal sauvage ne tuait pas pour le plaisir comme elle l'avait fait; car oui, elle avait éprouvé un plaisir et une force malsaines à mettre à mort l'humanoïde. Elle se rendit compte de la véritable puissance de l'arme qu'elle n'avait eu de cesse de faire évoluer en quelque chose de plus puissant, de plus destructeur encore par son ami, sans même se rendre compte de l'horreur qu'elle pouvait faire avec cela en main. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait demandé à Mathieu de créer une arme conçue uniquement pour tuer et à quel point elle était dangereuse entre les mains de la mauvaise personne. "Mais je ne suis la mauvaise personne, je ne veux que le bien des gens, non?" Et elle se rendit enfin compte à quel point elle était jeune. Si jeune et déjà incapable de résister à l'adrénaline qui monte à la simple vue du sang, incapable de retenir ses actes de cruauté gratuite, incapable de rester humaine en un certain sens. Elle était presque devenue un monstre elle-même, à seulement quatorze ans.

Honteuse, elle détourna le regard de ses amis, laissant Lisa réconforter Mathieu. Il avait clairement peur de ce qu'elle avait été durant le combat, ce n'était pas une bonne idée de s'approcher de lui à présent. Elle irait s'excuser plus tard et lui rendrait le révolver: hors de question de le garder en sa possession une journée de plus.

Le public avait recommencé à parler, chuchotant, comme s'il ne voulait pas faire entendre sa rumeur discrète à la combattante. Le jury se concertait, les lunettes de Mademoiselle Pintz avaient retrouvé leur place, ses amis parlaient entre eux derrière son dos. Auprès d'elle apparut Marlyn, un peu déboussolée mais la regardant avec un respect nouveau de ceux qui acceptent une différence tout en se considérant comme égal. C'était étrange mais Gwen lui offrit un hochement de tête, lui témoignant qu'elle acceptait ses félicitations silencieuses. Leurs regards se perdirent au loin et Dieu seul sait combien de temps s'écoula entre cet échange sans paroles et le moment ou Monsieur Boget se leva et réclama le silence.

"Mademoiselle Gwendolyn Rouge. Après concertation et une longue discussion mes collègues et moi-même sommes tombés sur un accord qui est le suivant: nous vous acceptons en deuxième année mais retenez bien notre commentaire. Un Héros n'est pas un monstre, mademoiselle, la cruauté gratuite et le fait de prendre du plaisir à l'acte d'ôter la vie sont considérés comme inhumains et vous devriez travailler à votre contrôle psychologique. A partir de l'an prochain vous suivrez les cours de Philosophie en privé et non plus avec votre volée masculine. Vous êtes une élève douée, Rouge, et forte. Mais ce ne sont pas les seuls paramètres à prendre en compte. Vous devez impérativement apprendre à vous gérer et vous contrôler, vous et votre arme de destruction que je vous conseille de ne plus utiliser tant que votre esprit est incapable de garder la raison en combat.

Sans un mot de plus et sous le silence désabusé du public, les jurys prirent leurs affaires et quittèrent l'estrade.

- A partir de treize heures auront lieu les épreuves pratiques des cinquièmes années. Je vous pries de ne pas arriver en retard." annonça froidement mademoiselle Pintz avant de rejoindre ses collègues qui avaient déjà disparut à l'intérieur du bâtiment principal.

Quand Gwen se tourna, elle vit ses amis partir lentement, sans un regard en arrière pour elle. Mathieu semblait secoué de violant hoquets et Noé gardait son sac, traînant le sien derrière lui tandis que Lisa avait entouré ses épaules de ses bras et semblait lui parler doucement. Heureusement il n'était pas seul. La jeune rousse fit demi tour et se mit à courir. Elle courut longtemps jusqu'à en perdre haleine, ne se reconnaissant pas, ne reconnaissant plus la jeune fille douce qui aimait se pelotonner dans un sweat bleu trop grand en regardant les étoiles avec son meilleur ami. Elle pénétra au pas de course dans le labyrinthe, perdue dans ses pensées, et arriva dans une salle emplie d'arbres. Une forêt avec une clairière qu'elle n'avait jamais vus. Dans le centre, une mare. Elle se pencha, tremblante, cherchant son reflet dans le miroir craquelé par les cercles concentriques que produisaient la tombée de quelque insecte dans l'eau. Elle frémit.

Cette fille qui lui renvoyait une image d'elle, ce n'était pas celle qu'elle avait connu. La fillette qui jouait avec Mathieu quand il était déjà tard et que leurs parents les croyaient au lit n'avait pas de taches ensanglantées tout autour des yeux, pas de cicatrices sur les bras, marques laissées après des heures d'entraînements, pas de si grands yeux tristes, de cheveux sales et mal coiffés, de mains maigres et pleines de corne; cette fillette là avait disparu au profit d'un monstre. Gwen plaqua ses mains dégoulinantes d'un sang qui n'était pas le siens sans vergogne dans l'eau et frappa son image. Encore, et encore. L'eau brouillée ne lui montra bientôt plus aucune image, de la vase était remontée et elle poussa un hurlement bestial, frappant encore et toujours la surface de l'eau du plat de ses mains meurtries. D'un geste désespéré, elle plongea la tête sous l'eau. Le liquide se tinta de rouge et quand elle la retira, dégoulinante, ses cheveux plaqués contre son visage, elle était devenue écarlate. Elle sentit les premières larmes couler, regardant son visage auréolé de rouge dans la mare. Ce n'était pas elle.

Elle voulait tuer cette fille qui se prenait pour elle. Elle ne souhaitait plus que la tuer. Pleurant silencieusement toutes les larmes de son corps, elle ne voulait plus que l'occire et cela ne la dérangeait pas de se suicider si elle éliminait ce monstre d'un même coup.

Elle sortit l'arme de sa sacoche. Elle voulait le rendre à Mathieu mais... tant pis. Il le récupèrera sans doute plus tard. Elle imagina un instant la réaction qu'aurait son ami quand il saurait qu'elle s'était donné la mort, puis se ravisa. Elle se souvint de ses yeux bleus, remplis de peur, de tristesse, d'incompréhension... Envers elle et elle seule. Il ne serait que plus heureux sans elle. Elle était prête à tout pour lui. Si elle l'avait déçu, c'était qu'elle ne méritait pas de vivre. Elle plaça le révolver contre son front, voulant s'infliger la même mort qu'au Troll précédemment, et, prenant une grande respiration, pressa sur la détente.

Ou du moins elle le souhaita, très fort, si fort que son doigt était vraiment proche d'obéir, mais au fond elle avait peur. Elle ne pouvait pas se résoudre à presser. Elle n'y arrivait pas, ses doigts étaient comme paralysés. Elle voulait, bien sûr qu'elle voulait. Mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Elle jeta un dernier regard à son reflet dans la mare et se figea. Les eaux s'étaient calmées, le sang avait commencé à se diluer gentillement, rendant au liquide sa belle couleur translucide et ce miroir improvisé renvoya une image à la jeune fille. Une fille, visiblement jeune, les cheveux humides tombant lourdement sur ses épaules, les yeux verts remplis d'un éclat qui n'était pas du désespoir, bien au contraire, ils exprimaient l'envie de vivre à l'état brut. son corps ne voulait pas de cette mort prématurée. Gwen comprit alors qu'elle avait été sur le point de faire une immense bêtise.

Elle rangea l'arme tristement dans sa sacoche, essuya une dernière fois ses larmes qui avaient cessé de couler, se releva, renifla et se détacha de la vision salvatrice dans la mare. A l'instant ou elle quitta la salle apparut Lisa, brusquement, comme si de rien était. Elle souriait.

"Je t'ai trouvée! Mathieu te réclamait mais nous n'avons pas le droit de rester manger donc je ne peux pas t'y amener, désolée."

Gwen senti ses lèvres se relever toutes seules. Il le cherchait, avait il pensé au potentiel acte de suicide qu'elle avait failli commettre? La jeune fille en douta. Ils étaient proches mais pas au point de savoir ce qu'ils feraient à chaque instant.

Les deux jeunes filles rentrèrent en discutant dans leur enceinte, prévoyant déjà leur retour pour les examens des cinquième années, prétexte pour retrouver leurs amis. Silencieusement, La jeune rousse se promit de garder ce passage de sa vie pour elle.

* * *

J'ai tellement hésité à vous faire un cliffhanger de malaaade! Et puis je me suis dit que non, sinon j'allais encore plus rallonger le chapitre six (et je me serait fait tuer par review, accessoirement). C'est pas facile de résumer une année scolaire entière. Allez, encore un chapitre de flashback à supporter et vous aurez des nouvelles de nos deux Mathieu dans le présent ^^

Réponse aux reviews Anonymes:

Misspanda: Je suis vraiment désolée, je ne t'ai pas répondu lors du chapitre 4 à ta review au chapitre 3 donc je le fais là (honte à moi). Tes reviews sont adorables! ^^ Ça me fais terriblement plaisir de voir que mon travail te fait tant d'effet :) Je suis contente de t'avoir surprise au niveau de l'originalité et du réalisme, ce sont des détail qui me tiennent très à cœur ^^ Et oui, je suis une sadique doublée d'une psychopathe :P

Nisekoi: Merci beaucoup ^/^ Oui oui, je suis vraiment sadique et ça ne risque pas de changer, crois moi xD La suite est là, j'espère qu'elle t'as plu ;)

Je vous fais à toutes un câlin et encore merci pour vos reviews, c'est ce qui encourage l'écrivain à écrire, croyez moi! ^^

A la prochaine! :D

Another, pour vous servir :)


End file.
